Blanc de Terrae
by bellatrix92
Summary: L'empire est tout simplement la plus grande puissance du continent, et le jeune prince assez prudent pour éviter toute provocation. Pourtant, un concours de circonstances suivi d'un malentendu sème très vite le chaos.
1. L'empereur

Voici une histoire, qu'un très vieil homme, fort original, me raconta un jour dans une taverne:

\- Toi qui n'a pas toujours vécu sur cette terre, écoute donc son histoire et prend en de la graine ! Me dit-il tandis que je nous commandais un pichet de vin.

Notre continent n'est certes pas le seul dans le monde où nous vivons ce que je suis bien placé pour savoir en temps que voyageur. Mais c'est tout de même son histoire récente qu'il tenait à me raconter. J'ai beau n'en connaître que trois pays, cela m'a suffit pour tout comprendre.

Il y avait naguère dans ce continent un roi et une reine qui gouvernaient un royaume enfermé au fond des terres et constitué de profondes vallées.

Il se nommait Terrae.

Les hivers y étaient aussi glacés que les été étouffants, mais ils s'efforçaient de le diriger avec sagesse et d'y maintenir la paix afin qu'il prospère et que ses habitants puissent vivre convenablement.

Après quelques années de mariage, il était né à ce couple un fils, à la chevelure noire comme ses yeux, et aux lèvres aussi rouges que du sang. Comme il était né au plus dur de l'hiver, il fut appelé Blanc et son arrivée en temps qu'héritier fut fêtée dans tout le royaume. La population de Terrae avait beau être pauvre, son roi et sa reine étaient reconnus et estimés.

Mais dans ce continent, l'empire de Cosmopolis représentait de loin la plus grande puissance. Ce redoutable voisin du royaume de Terrae s'étendait le long des côtes du continent et enclavait la plus grande partie des autres états. Face à lui, seul le royaume des Sylvestrins, au nord, restait véritablement prospère et solide.

L'empire de Cosmopolis était dirigé par un cousin du roi de Terrae, devenu empereur avec l'appui de l'armée.

C'était un homme cruel et dominateur, arrivé au pouvoir sur le tard, qui régnait sur un territoire jusqu'alors fertile, et pourvu de nombreux ports sources d'une immense richesse. Il l'avait entièrement dilapidée pour s'offrir une redoutable armée de mercenaires, au lieu de veiller au bien de son peuple qui était en proie à la faim, à la pauvreté et à la maladie, écrasé d'impôts et victime des exactions des soldats. Mais peu de révoltes éclataient car elles étaient systématiquement matées depuis son arrivée au pouvoir. Les premières populations qui lui avaient résisté avaient été exterminées et d'autres déportées sur leurs terres et mélangées.

Une milice d'état quadrillait le pays et les soldats de l'armée régulière menaient grande vie. Ceux-la étaient en fait de véritables bandits, et ils ravageaient les terres lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à faire la guerre ailleurs.

Le prince Blanc atteignait ses six ans lorsque l'empereur de Cosmopolis déclara la guerre au royaume de Terrae sous un prétexte futile. La résistance fut aussi brève que désespérée. Le roi de Terrae fut tué dans une bataille qui tourna à la boucherie, et le royaume mis à genou.

La reine fut contrainte de signer une paix précaire avec le conquérant, qui accepta de laisser les terres en héritage au jeune prince en échange d'un lourd tribut payé chaque année. Mais pour garantir l'obéissance de ses nouveaux vassaux, l'Empereur emmena le tout jeune enfant comme otage à sa cour, dans la riche cité de Cosmopolis.

Là, le prince de Terrae reçut une éducation de guerrier, tandis que son oncle tentait de lui tourner l'esprit, afin qu'il pense à son avantage et le serve fidèlement. Il espéra tout d'abord en faire un guerrier sanguinaire.

Mais Blanc était beaucoup plus intelligent que cruel, il peinait d'ailleurs à l'exercice des armes, semblait timide et ne disait mot. Alors l'Empereur se disait:

« Ce garçon là est bête et poltron, c'est tout à mon avantage, il fera pour moi une excellent prête-nom... Avec juste un peu de pourpre et d'or sur le manteau, afin qu'il ressemble à un prince aux yeux des gueux de son domaine. »

L'Empereur, en effet, n'était pas intéressé par le royaume de Blanc car il le jugeait trop pauvre. C'était de l'argent et de l'or qu'il voulait, et qu'il obtenait en effrayant la reine, restée seule pour gouverner à Terrae.

Ce manège dura dix ans, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit adoubé chevalier et reçoive enfin l'autorisation de rentrer dans les terres de son père pour les gouverner.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, sa mère était malade depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Elle avait réussi à attendre son retour et put le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Le lendemain, on la retrouva morte dans son lit, la maladie l'ayant emportée.

Blanc resta donc tout seul à devoir gouverner un royaume qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment bien, il dut parfois demander conseil à son terrible cousin qui ne se souciait que de percevoir le plus d'argent possible.

Mais lorsque celui-ci lui proposa de lui envoyer une troupe de soldats qui forcerait les paysans à payer encore plus d'impôts, Blanc refusa tout net, expliquant seulement qu'il trouverait une autre solution.

L'Empereur de Cosmopolis n'était guère habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, depuis la chambre de son palais il avait l'habitude de faire des apparitions au balcon qui donnait sur la grande place de la ville, et d'où il voyait la mer. Tous les gens présents sur la place devaient alors de prosterner face contre terre devant lui, sous peine de mort pour crime de lèse-majesté. Le roi ne regardait alors même pas son peuple, il se contentait de lever les yeux vers la mer et de se dire :

« Je suis assurément le plus puissant de tous, même les vagues les plus hautes finissent par se prosterner devant moi ! »

Blanc atteignit ses seize ans, l'année ou il rentra dans le royaume de Terrae, il s'était entouré d'une troupe de conseillers fidèles depuis le temps de son père, mais ceux-ci vieillissaient les uns après les autres et il devenait urgent d'en remplacer quelques-uns.

L'empereur de Cosmopolis y vit l'occasion d'asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir sur Blanc, aussi il se montra extrêmement attentif à l'affaire et se renseigna précisément sur les fréquentations que le jeune prince avait eu lorsqu'il vivait encore à sa cour. Il espérait ainsi placer un de ses anciens camarades dans le conseil, et en faire un espion pour son compte.

Mais, parmi tous les jeunes gens qui auraient pu exécuter ses ordres, il apparut bientôt qu'aucun n'avait noué d'amitié avec le jeune Blanc. Tous ceux qui étaient fidèles à l'Empereur n'avaient jamais fait attention à ce jeune homme, trop pauvre et pas assez courageux de leur avis.

Blanc trouva seul d'autres conseillers, il ne choisit d'ailleurs pas des jeunes gens comme lui, mais des hommes et des femmes expérimentés pour remplacer quelques-uns des plus vieux ministres.

Bientôt, le petit royaume de l'intérieur des terres fut hors de danger des famines, malgré le lourd tribut qu'il devait toujours payer à l'empire de Cosmopolis.

L'Empereur, de son côté, envisageait déjà d'autres conquêtes. En effet, le roi des Sylvestrins venait de mourir, laissant à sa fille unique la charge de son royaume. La jeune reine, Sylvestrine IV, avait été sacrée juste avant la mort de son père qui lui avait donné ce nom car son royaume était couvert de forêts et de montagnes abruptes. Il était plus petit que l'Empire mais indépendant, et on disait que des gisements d'or et d'argent y couraient dans les montagnes.

L'Empereur voulut vérifier cela, il alla trouver Mirahi, l'enfant-mage qui vivait depuis des années dans son palais, en haut d'une tour gardée par des soldats parmi les plus valeureux du royaume.

En effet, Mirahi avait un don exceptionnel : celui de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait sans jamais mentir.

Aussi, à peine eut-il appris le décès de son voisin que l'Empereur bondit jusqu'en haut de la tour et rentra dans les appartements de Mirahi :

\- Enfant ! Lui demanda t-il sans même un bonjour, est-il vrai que le royaume des Sylvestrins regorge de richesses ?

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers le souverain et répondit :

\- Oui maître, dans dix ans ce royaume sera la région la plus riche d'un puissant empire.

Cela suffit à l'empereur cruel qui n'en demanda pas plus, il redescendit de la tour sans même dire au-revoir et convoqua son conseil secret.

Celui-ce se composait de son fidèle trésorier, un homme avare, perspicace et voleur dont les yeux voyaient tout; du général Bharbar qui était le chef des armées de mercenaires, de l'espion en chef Serrure et de Gandev'lour Stahlhand, son principal diplomate.

\- Membres du conseil ! Leur dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent rassemblés, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle de première importance. Le roi des Sylvestrins est mort et le trône revient à sa fille bien-aimée. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Le général Bharbar était le premier à parler :

\- Si le roi est mort, le pays est secoué et cela me semble propice à une bonne invasion ! De plus, si c'est une femme qui gouverne elle n'aura certainement aucune expérience des armes, profitons-en !

Le fidèle trésorier ajouta :

\- Vous pourriez laisser ce royaume dans un état de semi-liberté, comme celui de votre défunt cousin, en échange de quoi il nous payerait un tribut important... J'ai là des hommes tout à fait à même d'impressionner cette jeune reine pour la forcer à payer... Ce sont les mêmes qui ont servi lors de l'invasion de Terrae.

Le roi cruel ayant entendu ces avis, il fit signe à Serrure qui était assis en face de Bharbar :

\- Et toi ? Mon fidèle espion qu'en dis-tu ?

Serrure, qui n'avait pas dis un mot jusque là, se redressa sur son siège et parla :

\- Mes subordonnés se penchent sur la question depuis plusieurs mois déjà, le roi des Sylvestrins est tombé malade avant l'hiver, un genre de mauvais mal qui ronge peu à peu le corps... Il a rapidement pris la décision d'associer complètement sa fille au gouvernement pour qu'elle finisse son apprentissage de reine. Cette jeune personne a sensiblement l'âge du prince Blanc de Terrae, mais elle est moins cultivée que lui. Elle m'a plutôt semblé portée sur la gestion des finances et l'organisation générale. Depuis la mort de sa mère il y a trois ans, c'est elle qui a peu à peu pris en charge la logistique du château des Sylvestrins. L'un de mes agents m'a également indiqué qu'elle a pris la décision de mobiliser l'armée lorsque l'état de son père est devenu critique et qu'on s'attendait à sa mort à tout moment.

\- Une mobilisation efficace ?

\- Plutôt, votre Altesse, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle nous résistera, mais si nous tentons d'envahir le royaume nous subirons sûrement des pertes non-négligeables, d'autant que la puissance de cette armée va en augmentant.

À ce moment, le trésorier prit la parole :

\- Majesté, si vous envahissez ce royaume, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à reconstituer vos troupes aussi puissantes après, les finances ne sont pas infinies... D'autant qu'une guerre détruira une partie de leurs villes, de leurs ports et tuera la population. Après cela il vous sera bien difficile d'exiger un tribut avant plusieurs années.

L'empereur balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main :

\- Allons, dit-il, cela me paraît tout de même extra-ordinaire. Comment ce petit royaume aurait-il les moyens de monter une armée capable de me mettre en difficulté ? Il faudrait qu'ils aient une richesse particulière pour cela. Serrure, que sais-tu à ce propos ?

\- Des moyens, ils peuvent en avoir, au moins pour un temps. Des survivants du peuple amazone ont trouvé refuge dans leur forêt après l'irruption du volcan qui a détruit l'île d'Amazo. En échange de cet asile, les survivants servent dans l'armée et ce n'est pas peu dire. Ces hommes et ces femmes-là naissent presque les armes à la main, leur reine a formé celle des Sylvestrins à l'art de la guerre. Et puis... Quelques gisements de minerais ont été mis au jour dans la montagne, du charbon, du plomb argentifère et même une mine d'électrum...

\- D'électrum ?

\- De l'or et de l'argent mélangé votre Altesse. Mais ces gisements sont fort peu nombreux... Ce sont surtout les Amazones qui font la différence.

L'Empereur ne dit rien de ce que lui avait appris Mirahi, il préférait le garder pour plus tard de peur d'être trahi. Aussi il s'adressa à Gandev'lour Stahlhand le diplomate :

\- Et toi, mon ami si posé, que penses-tu de l'affaire ?

Gandev'lour avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, c'était un vieillard à l'allure débonnaire et bienveillante, vêtu d'un riche manteau brodé. Toutefois, tous ceux rassemblés dans le conseil savaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme redoutable et manipulateur. Il parla d'une voix posée et presque douce :

\- Votre Altesse, je me permets de vous suggérer une autre solution que celle des armes. Une guerre me semble assez hasardeuse pour son coût et ses résultats. Mais avez-vous songé que cette jeune princesse n'est pas encore engagée ? Vous pourriez l'épouser et en faire votre reine, d'autant que vous n'avez pas de fils pour vous succéder. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une fort jolie jeune femme...

En disant cela, il jetait un regard interrogateur à Serrure qui répondit laconiquement :

\- Elle est bien faîte, en effet.

Le roi cruel prit cet avis au sérieux, il savait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Aussi il s'adressa à Gandev'lour et lui ordonna :

\- Dépêche une ambassade, auprès de la princesse Sylvestrine, choisis des personnes compétentes pour ce travail et je leur donnerai une demande en mariage écrite de ma main.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le général Bharbar :

\- Toi, met une troupe à la disposition de l'ambassade, et choisis deux porte-drapeaux parmi les hommes les plus forts et les plus beaux du pays, afin qu'ils donnent une image avantageuse de... Ses habitants. Ils accompagneront l'ambassadeur principal jusqu'à la salle du trône du palais des Sylvestrins.

Puis il ordonna au fidèle trésorier :

\- Ouvre tes coffres, même s'ils ne sont qu'au trois-quarts pleins ! Trouve un cadeau suffisamment impressionnant pour tourner la tête à cette jeune péronnelle ! Et donne à l'ensemble de la troupe de quoi présenter convenablement.

Enfin, il s'adressa à l'espion Serrure :

\- Tu vas glisser parmi cette troupe, quelques-uns de tes fidèles agents, en même temps tu enverras des espions dans chaque royaume voisin afin de vérifier qu'aucun ne tente de me devancer dans l'affaire...

Les ordres reçus, le conseil se dispersa pour les exécuter, l'ambassade partirait le lendemain.


	2. Différent avec les Amazones

Au même moment, à Chambocosse la petite capitale de la province du Rigaunia, le prince Blanc et quelques ministres s'étaient aussi réunis pour parler d'un tout autre problème. Il y avait là le chef de la milice du royaume, des représentants envoyés par les éleveurs du Nord-Ouest et le capitaine Moraine chef des garde-frontières.

\- Et vous dîtes que des troupeaux entiers se sont mis à disparaître à présent? Demandait le prince au fils Garain, représentants des éleveurs.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme en face de lui, ça a commencé quelques années après la disparition de l'île d'Amazo, lorsque les survivants se sont installés dans les forêts proches de la frontière. Au début ce n'était que quelques bêtes et tout près de la forêt. La reine des Amazones nous a prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'accidents dus à la chasse et dédommageait ceux qui avaient perdu des animaux. Mais les pertes augmentant elle s'est irritée contre nous et à fini par ne plus répondre à nos lettres. Certains ont essayé d'aller jusqu'à leurs villages pour demander justice, mais peu en sont revenus car elles ont pris les armes. Et maintenant la situation est intenable, ce sont des troupeaux entiers qui sont raflés en une nuit souvent, il y a eu des gardiens tués ainsi que beaucoup de chiens, et quelques fermes ont même été incendiées...

Le chef des garde-frontières prit la parole :

\- Le plus grave Votre Altesse, c'est que ces choses se produisent de plus en plus loin dans les terres, la population amazone a augmenté et elles constituent des troupes pour faire des raids sur notre royaume. Elles sont impunies car nos gardes ne peuvent plus les arrêter. Votre mère était impuissante face à cela depuis déjà des mois.

\- A ce rythme-là, ajouta le chef de la milice, le pays sera à feu et à sang d'ici quelques années, voire moins.

\- Quelques années ? Vous êtes gentils ! Marmonna un ministre d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Blanc fit signe qu'il avait compris le problème, il y réfléchissait depuis que ces troubles lui avaient été rapportés. Il finit par répondre à ses ministres :

\- Aller voir les Amazones est inutile, ce peuple ne nous écoutera pas puisqu'ils volent impunément sur nos terres. Le roi des Sylvestrins à qui elles devaient obéissance nous a toujours méprisés et refusait de nous recevoir depuis la mort de mon père. Mais à présent sa fille lui a succédé, peut-être pourrons-nous la convaincre de faire cesser ces troubles.

\- Il va falloir passer par les terres de votre oncle pour pouvoir contourner le territoire des Amazones. Fit remarquer le chef des gardes-frontières. Or il vient d'interdire aux ministres et ambassadeurs étrangers de circuler sur ses terres pour passer d'un royaume à l'autre. Nous allons devoir attendre.

\- Pas question, répondit Blanc, Puisque les ministres n'ont pas le droit de se déplacer, j'irai moi-même trouver la princesse Sylvestrine.

\- Cela me paraît assez déraisonnable, tenta le capitaine Moraine. Votre oncle l'empereur risque de prendre cela pour une provocation.

\- Je ne compte pas lui donner l'impression de braver son autorité. J'irai avec une troupe modeste et me présenterai au gouverneur de la province orientale si nous sommes interceptés. En temps que prince de l'Empire, je dispose du droit d'y circuler librement. Et les quelques relations commerciales que nous entretenons avec le royaume des Sylvestrins justifient parfaitement que je rencontre sa nouvelle souveraine.

Le garde-frontière et le chef de la milice intervinrent :

\- Prince Blanc, les voyages sont dangereux, et les membres des familles royales souvent visés par des attaques.

\- Je le sais, répondit le jeune homme, mais nous sommes aussi les seuls à pouvoir circuler librement entre les royaumes de l'Empire. De plus, peut-être qu'un prince, même s'il n'a pas un grand royaume, sera mieux reçu qu'un ministre ou n'importe quel autre ambassadeur.

Malgré l'opposition de son gouvernement, Blanc resta ferme dans sa résolution et fit préparer l'expédition, se faisant simplement précéder d'un émissaire. Il emmenait avec lui une troupe assez peu nombreuse mais formée d'excellents soldats. Il se fit également accompagner du représentant des éleveurs. Il déposa aussi dans un écrin qu'il emmena avec lui, un collier de perles à trois rangs, bijou ayant appartenu à sa mère, pour la jeune reine des Sylvestrins.

Il partit quelques jours plus tard, comme il l'avait décidé.


	3. La reine Sylvestrine

Avec sa troupe, Blanc mit deux semaines pour se rendre chez la princesse Sylvestrine, le voyage nécessitait de franchir la chaîne des montagnes d'Auréa, qui traversait le royaume des Sylvestrins. Il y faisait froid, les pentes étaient abruptes, et les chemins proches de la frontière mal entretenus. De plus, des gardes nombreux veillaient sur les routes et ils devaient souvent montrer leurs sauf-conduits.

Blanc craignait aussi à tout moment une attaque de la part des Amazones, même s'il s'était efforcé de garder secret le but de son voyage.

À son grand étonnement pourtant, il n'y eut aucun désagrément de ce genre. Et le jeune prince finit par arriver à Silvera, la capitale des Sylvestrins, sans encombres. Cependant, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'émissaire qu'il avait envoyé devant lui.

Humble visiteur, il alla se présenter à l'entrée du palais, déclinant son état et demandant à être reçu. Il s'attendait à devoir attendre et craignait même d'être repoussé comme un malpropre. Toutefois on le fit entrer avec deux de ses hommes, dont le représentant des éleveurs, et il put patienter dans un salon du château tandis qu'on installait sa troupe dans une aile. Tant de sollicitude le surprit et même l'inquiéta, mais il n'osa rien en montrer.

Les lieux sans être clinquants montraient une certaine richesse : Les couloirs étaient pavés de tomettes rouges et luisantes, la peinture des murs d'un impeccable blanc crème s'ornait d'une frise couleur brique aux motifs floraux. Dans les salles, il y avait d'épais tapis au sol et des sièges confortables, un certain nombre de miroirs ouvragés aussi. Des feux brûlaient dans tous les âtres, et les fenêtres quoiqu'assez petites n'étaient pas obstruées par des rideaux, il y avait donc du jour dans cette demeure.

Un serviteur vêtu d'une livrée gris perle impeccable vint leur porter de quoi se désaltérer et se restaurer, sur un magnifique plateau d'électrum, avec des gobelets ciselés fabriqués dans la même matière.

Blanc admira leur beauté mais ne s'en étonna guère, il savait que la mine d'électrum des Sylvestrins était une de leurs grandes fiertés. Il avait étudié soigneusement sa géographie. Il s'enquit de son émissaire, mais l'homme lui indiqua ne rien en savoir.

Le représentant des éleveurs lui, ouvrait des yeux ronds devant tout ce qu'il voyait, il n'était qu'un fermier aisé et instruit, qualité rare qui lui avait permis d'être envoyé au palais.

\- Quand je vais conter ça aux miens... Ne cessait-il de répéter.

Bientôt, le même serviteur à la livrée grise vint les informer que la reine Sylvestrine était prête à les recevoir dans la salle d'audience. Blanc se leva donc, suivi de son garde et du représentant des éleveurs qui s'était mis à trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion. Le serviteur les guida le long d'un couloir, mais au moment où ils passait devant un autre salon, un homme qui y était assis se leva brusquement et sortit à leur rencontre :

\- Prince Blanc ! S'écria le vieillard. Mais enfin... Vous ici ?

Le jeune prince effectua un salut gracieux, quoique surpris de la présence de son interlocuteur :

\- Bonsoir ambassadeur, répondit-il, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tous ces mois.

Gandev'lour Stahlhand répondit qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais qu'il était fort surpris d'apprendre le voyage du jeune prince.

\- Les affaires d'état, répondit celui-ci sans s'étendre plus.

Blanc connaissait en effet la personnalité de Stahlhand, et il ne voulait pas le mettre au courant des affaires de son royaume. Mais le vieux diplomate ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise, il s'adressa au serviteur qui conduisait Blanc et ses hommes devant la reine :

\- Dîtes-moi donc mon brave, demanda t-il d'une voix presque douce, la reine compte t-elle nous recevoir bientôt ?

\- La reine Sylvestrine reçoit les hôtes de ce château dans leur ordre d'arrivée messire, répondit l'homme d'une voix posée, elle enverra quelqu'un auprès de vous lorsque le moment sera venu. Maintenant prince Blanc, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

Blanc se remit en chemin avec ses hommes, mais son esprit était tourmenté par ce qui venait de se passer. Étant un bon connaisseurs de l'étiquette d'empire, il savait pertinemment que l'ambassadeur Stahlhand aurait dû être reçu avant lui du fait de la personne qui l'envoyait. Un tel geste de la part de la reine ne pouvait signifier à ses yeux qu'une chose : les relations avec l'empereur n'étaient sûrement pas très bonnes. Il se doutait que Stahlhand devait lui aussi analyser l'affaire.

En effet, le vieux diplomate avait été surpris et offensé de devoir passer après Blanc. Il se disait que seule la qualité de membre de la famille royale avait pu justifier cela... Mais à ses yeux ce n'était pas assez... Un tel accueil de la part de la reine Sylvestrine signifiait sûrement qu'elle cherchait à faire honneur au jeune prince, et qu'elle était en très bon termes avec lui.

Or l'affaire que menait Stahlhand ne supporterait pas que ces deux jeunes souverains deviennent trop proches l'un de l'autre... Aussi il se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il conviendrait d'agir.

Blanc de son côté fut annoncé, puis invité à passer la porte de la salle d'audience du château avec ses hommes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut immédiatement impressionné par sa luminosité. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle percée de nombreuses et longues fenêtres de chaque côté de l'allée centrale. Les murs supportaient une élégante charpente en berceau qui faisait office de plafond et à laquelle pendaient des lustres éclairés de chandelles. Comme ils s'avançaient, ils remarquèrent que peu de personnes se tenaient là, des gardes du palais essentiellement.

La reine était installée sur le trône au fond de la pièce, surélevé par deux degrés de pierre. De chaque côté des cheminées qui ronflaient à bon régime et leurs âtres formés de deux statues un peu rustres, portaient le manteau de la cheminée sur leurs têtes.

Blanc savait que la nouvelle reine avait son âge ou à peu près, il s'inclina devant elle dans un salut bref mais respectueux, tandis que le garde posait un genou à terre et que le représentant des éleveurs s'agenouillait avec précipitation.

Ayant salué, il dévisagea Sylvestrine qui l'observait déjà depuis qu'il était entré. Elle avait l'air assez sûr, un visage fin mais décidé, des yeux bleus perspicaces et d'épais cheveux châtains nattés en arrière. Vêtue d'une robe bleue austère et d'une cape un peu plus foncée, coiffée de la couronne en argent des Sylvestrins, elle portait avantageusement de riches bijoux : un collier en électrum à pendants foliaires très réalistes, et des pendants d'oreilles pourvus du même motif.

Lorsque Blanc la salua d'un « Majesté, bonsoir » elle sourit et abandonna une partie de sa sévérité. Blanc ne se sentait pas le moins du monde intimidé, au contraire de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas osé relever la tête.

La jeune reine se leva d'une démarche souple et descendit les marches pour venir à leur rencontre, elle prit les mains de Blanc dans les siennes :

\- Cher voisin, lui dit-elle, je suis profondément heureuse de vous rencontrer, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience car on m'a dit de vous beaucoup de bien.

À présent elle était souriante, Blanc lui retourna le compliment tout en sortant de son manteau l'écrin contenant le collier et en le lui donnant:

\- Faire votre connaissance m'est aussi très agréable... Veuillez accepter ceci en gage de mon profond respect. Ce bijou a appartenu à ma mère, et j'ai pensé que vous seriez la personne la plus digne d'en hériter.

Blanc n'avait pas prévu de prononcer cette dernière phrase, il se sentit immédiatement gêné et craignit d'avoir offensé son hôtesse. Mais pas une ombre ne passa sur le visage de Sylvestrine, au contraire ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle remercia chaleureusement le jeune homme :

\- Prince Blanc, lui dit-elle, je me sens honorée par votre générosité, ainsi que par l'estime que vous manifestez à mon égard.

La reine Sylvestrine leur fit signe de la suivre sur l'estrade tandis que des serviteurs avançaient des sièges autour du trône. Blanc se retrouva assis à sa droite avec ses hommes à côté de lui, la jeune femme lui demanda alors ce qui les amenait à faire un si long voyage.

\- Je suis venu vous trouver car nous sommes en conflit avec les Amazones, répondit Blanc, certains d'entre-eux harcèlent nos fermes, volent du bétail et font des razzias. La situation empire de jour en jour et je crains qu'une guerre n'éclate entre nos fermiers et cette peuplade si cela continue.

Il se tourna vers le représentant des éleveurs afin qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, celui-ci prit alors la parole d'une voix hésitante :

\- M... Majesté, nous avons déjà tenté d'aller voir leur reine pour tirer cette... Affaire au clair, mais elle a refusé de nous écouter.

Sylvestrine les avait laissé parler sans les interrompre, aussi lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'exposer leur soucis, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment :

\- La reine des Amazones, répondit-elle, est une amie chère, mais je la sais très fière et même orgueilleuse. Sa réaction ne m'étonne guère au fond. Elle est aussi butée et farouche que ne l'était mon père, il lui sera difficile d'avouer ses torts devant vous. Pire encore, je sais déjà que des troupes de pillards sévissent autour de la région qui leur a été allouée, mais il s'agit d'Amazones qui ont renié son autorité, par esprit de rivalité ou à cause de leur misère.

Elle regarda Blanc qui était de plus en plus désespéré, avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? La jeune reine allait-elle leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour eux ?

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir me trouver, ajouta t-elle cependant. Je réglerai cette affaire en présence de la reine des Amazones, car elle doit arriver dans deux jours avec de nouvelles troupes qui combattent sous mes ordres. D'ici là Prince Blanc, vous êtes mon hôte. Un serviteur va vous conduire à vos appartements, et dans un moment un banquet sera donné en votre honneur ainsi qu'en celui de l'ambassadeur Stahlhand.

\- Une dernière chose majesté, un émissaire me précédait mais je n'en ai aucune nouvelle. Auriez-vous eu vent de quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai eu aucune information en ce sens, mais je vais me renseigner, promit la jeune souveraine.

Blanc s'inclina devant la reine pour la remercier, tandis que le serviteur à la tenue grise leur faisait signe de le suivre. Après les avoir fait sortir de la salle d'audience, il les conduisit dans un corps de logis à l'étage, où les autres hommes de Blanc avaient déjà été installés, le garde-frontière rejoignit sa troupe avec le représentant des éleveurs. Blanc de son côté eut droit à une chambre individuelle avec vue sur les jardins.

Blanc admira quelques instant la vue magnifique qui s'étendait devant ces yeux, les jardins du palais baignés de la lumière du coucher de soleil avaient pris une teinte dorée, tout comme les lignes de crêtes des montagnes Aurea, visibles au loin. Sur les plus hauts sommets il y avait même de la neige.

Au milieu de ce pays de forêts profondes et obscures, les jardins avaient été aménagés comme de grandes prairies ornées de massifs de fleurs très soignés et des quelques arbres remarquables. L'air devenait vif car on était en pleine montagne, Blanc serra son manteau contre lui et songea soudain qu'il n'était guère habillé pour un festin. Il avait réservé sa meilleure tenue pour rencontrer la reine dans l'après-midi, mais comparée à la mise magnifique de l'ambassadeur Stahlhand, elle semblait un habit de paysan.

Blanc passa dans le cabinet de toilette et entrepris de se débarrasser des dernières poussières du voyage, il se déshabilla et secoua ses habits, se fit une toilette et se parfuma un peu avec un flacon de lavande qu'il avait acheté des mois auparavant, remit les mêmes habits, recoiffa un peu ses cheveux et réajusta son diadème de prince. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre et se sentit un peu gêné d'arriver ainsi, il n'avait même pas une broche ouvragée pour attacher sa cape, juste une attache en bronze.

Il n'avait pas formulé cette pensée qu'on toqua à la porte, Blanc sursauta et alla ouvrir. C'était le garde-frontière qui l'avait accompagné dans la salle du trône, accompagné de son chef et du représentant des éleveurs. Ils demandèrent la permission de lui parler.

Je vous écoute, répondit le prince.

Votre Altesse, dit le chef des garde-frontières, nous avons eu le temps d'observer les lieux et ceux qui les habitent... Et nous avons pensé qu'une personne de votre rang serait mieux écoutée si elle se présentait d'une manière plus avantageuse.

Blanc leur jeta un regard circonspect et interrogateur :

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Les trois hommes semblaient tous aussi mal à l'aise les uns que les autres, finalement le représentant des éleveurs osa prendre la parole :

Votre Altesse, dit-il, ici les princes portent des bijoux riches... Et ils tentent tous de s'impressionner les uns les autres. Nous ne voulons pas vous offenser, nous savons que vous avez de grandes qualités bien plus importantes... Mais si la reine des Amazones vient, elle ne sera certainement pas bien disposée envers nous, et si elle ne vous trouve pas impressionnant elle risque de se moquer et de refuser de nous écouter encore une fois...

Je sais bien cela, répondit le jeune prince, mais je me suis déjà présenté du mieux qu'il m'était possible. Je ne peux pas m'arranger davantage...

Mon prince, répondit le garde-frontières, nous avons réuni toutes nos possessions avec les membres de l'expédition, et nous avons réussi à avoir deux broches de cape en argent et une chaînette de poitrine pour vous. Prenez-le, comme cadeau de vos humbles sujets...

Blanc se sentit immédiatement très mal-à-l'aise, tandis que le représentant des éleveurs sortait de son manteau un petit coffret et le lui tendait. Le jeune prince ne put faire autrement que de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir les trois bijoux qui, quoique modestes au regard d'autres, étaient soigneusement et finement travaillés.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Blanc aux trois hommes, pourquoi vous priver ainsi simplement afin que j'ai bonne allure ?

Le chef des garde-frontières lui répondit d'une voix douce, comme un grand frère s'adressant à son cadet :

Mon Prince, les hommes ne se gouvernent pas seuls, c'est pour cela que vous êtes à notre tête et que la reine de ce pays gouverne les Sylvestrins. Et quand deux contrées sont en désaccord, pour éviter la guerre leurs dirigeants se rencontrent et se mettent d'accord s'ils le peuvent. Mais le plus souvent, le plus puissant des deux en hommes, en terres, en richesse ou en caractère tente d'imposer le plus de choses possibles à celui qui l'est moins. Nous savons que la reine des Amazones est fière, forte et n'écoute personne à moins qu'on ne l'y contraigne. Alors nous avons décidé de vous aider à bien ressembler à un prince afin que vous soyez respecté. Car si vous l'êtes, nous le serons aussi à travers vous, et si ces pillages s'arrêtent c'est tout le peuple qui sera soulagé. Mais si vous échouez nous souffrirons encore beaucoup, c'est pour cela que nous voulons vous aider à réussir votre mission.

Blanc comprenait parfaitement, mais il se sentait tout de même très touché. Le représentant des éleveurs l'aida à se parer et il remercia chaleureusement les trois hommes.

Le festin commencera bientôt, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher sans tarder pour que vous preniez place à la table d'honneur. En attendant venez donc rendre visite aux hommes, répondit le chef des garde-frontières.

Nous y allons de ce pas, répondit Blanc en se dirigeant vers le dortoir proche de sa chambre.

Lorsque le représentant des éleveurs ouvrit la porte devant lui, le reste de la troupe y était rassemblée et attendait son arrivée, sur le qui-vive. Le jeune prince pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie des hommes et fut aussitôt acclamé comme un héros. Il en ressentit une certaine gêne, la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, s'en rendaient-ils compte ?

Il réalisait en même temps que tous avaient donné quelque-chose pour sa parure, non seulement les plus riches, mais aussi les simples soldats, ainsi que les deux cantinières qui étaient sorties de leur comble à l'écart pour se joindre à l'ovation. Blanc comprit alors pleinement le sens des paroles du chef des garde-frontières, il avait une mission et il représentait son peuple qui avait mis tout son espoir en lui, il était au service de son peuple, c'était lui son envoyé.

Blanc leva les mains et les ovations s'arrêtèrent progressivement :

Votre fidélité pour moi et pour notre pays est plus précieuse que l'or, dit-il aux membres de l'expédition rassemblés. Je vous fais la promesse de mettre tout mon être au service de la mission que vous m'avez confiée, et de rendre à notre pays la paix et la sécurité. Bons sujets, vos efforts seront récompensés, sinon je mourrai !

Les hommes l'ovationnèrent une seconde fois, bientôt des serviteurs vinrent les informer qu'ils étaient les hôtes du banquet avec tout le château. Blanc et le représentant des éleveurs furent invités à suivre un serviteur qui les conduisit à l'entrée des personnages importants qui débouchait sur un large escalier. Le représentant des éleveurs fut le premier à entrer dans la salle du palais avec d'autres bourgeois et riches propriétaires. Il y avait aussi une foule de chevalier qui furent annoncés par groupes d'allégeance et entrèrent tour à tour. Puis les riches seigneurs furent annoncés par ordre d'importance, les moindres en premier et les plus puissants à la fin.

Au fur et à mesure que l'antichambre se vidait Blanc s'inquiétait presque. À la fin, il ne resta plus que le jeune prince et Gandev'lour Stahlhand, visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur. Le vieil ambassadeur resplendissait d'étoffes rares et colorées, de bijoux et d'allure, mais il semblait aussi contenir avec peine une grande fureur.

L'ambassadeur d'empire, le marquis Gandev'lour Stahlhand ! Annonça le héraut d'une voix forte.

Stahlhand sembla outré et jeta un regard assassin à Blanc, qui se fit la réflexion que décidément, les relations entre l'empereur et Sylvestrine ne devaient pas être bonnes. Lorsque le vieil homme eut disparu, Blanc entendit enfin qu'on l'appelait :

Le Prince du royaume de Terrae !

Avec appréhension, le jeune homme descendit l'escalier sous les regards de la foule et entra dans la salle du banquet en essayant de conserver une attitude sûre et une apparence de sérénité. Son apparition déclencha des murmures qui ne l'y aidaient guère et un serviteur le fit asseoir à la même table que Stahlhand, face à toute l'assemblée, mais presque au milieu, à trois places du vieux diplomate. Blanc se sentit très mal en devinant qu'il serait assis juste à côté de la reine, à sa droite. Sur le côté gauche, trois seigneurs étaient assis au bout de la table, deux places étaient encore libres. À droite de Blanc, il y avait aussi deux places de libres, puis le vieil ambassadeur et un autre marquis que Blanc connaissait pour l'avoir déjà rencontré à la cour de Cosmopolis, c'était un homme du Sud.

Les trompettes sonnèrent et le héraut annonça :

-La princesse royale, Tiliola!

Une ravissante petite fille blonde d'une dizaine d'années apparut en haut des marches et vint s'asseoir à la place libre la plus à gauche, Blanc devina qu'il s'agissait de la benjamine du roi des Sylvestrins.

-Les Ducs de Mont-bas et de Font-froide, Castaneus et Esox Sylvestra.

Les deux cousins de la reine s'avancèrent à leur tour pour venir prendre place juste à droite de Blanc, il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. L'aîné, Castaneus, avait suivi certaines classes d'armes avec le jeune prince, Blanc s'en souvenait comme d'un adversaire redoutable. Esox, le cadet, lui était par contre inconnu.

Lorsque Castaneus s'assit juste à sa droite, il lui adressa un salut poli imité par son frère. Aucun des deux toutefois ne fit attention à Gandev'lour, qui se racla bruyamment la gorge sans effet.

Une seconde sonnerie de trompettes retentit et tous se mirent à tendre le cou pour voir mieux. Blanc de son côté n'en avait pas besoin car il était aux premières loges de toutes manières.

-La Reine Sylvestrine !

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seulement entrecoupé du bruit des pas de la jeune femme qui descendait les marches d'un pas cérémonieux. Vêtue d'une robe couleur prune à broderies argentées, les cheveux tombant dans le dos, elle portait son diadème ainsi que des pendants d'oreilles, le tout en argent. Et elle avait passé à son cou le collier offert par Blanc.

Elle fut la dernière personne à prendre place, comme le voulait l'étiquette, le jeune prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver gêné en sa présence. Elle-même ne l'intimidait pas, mais il trouvait déplacé qu'on l'ai admis si près d'une souveraine puissante, pourtant elle lui parlait d'égal à égal.

Elle lui posa d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions, sur ce qu'il aimait, sur Terrae, sur la façon dont était organisé son palais. Blanc lui répondit modestement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une aussi grande maison que la sienne, et que la tenir relevait surtout d'un peu de bon sens et d'équilibre.

-Je vous envie alors, prince, répondit doucement Sylvestrine.

Comme il la regardait avec incrédulité, elle ajouta :

-Après le repas, viendrez-vous avec moi pour une promenade dans les jardins ?

-Votre Altesse, je vous remercie de m'y inviter, je vous suivrai.

Sylvestrine sourit tandis qu'on apportait les premiers plats, Blanc n'avait pas fait de banquet digne de ce nom depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure du roi cruel. Et il était d'une nature assez sobre, aussi il ne mangea pas plus que ce que la politesse lui imposait de goûter et ne but qu'un verre de boisson après avoir vu la reine en boire elle-même. Il craignait en effet les alcools forts.

Chez les Sylvestrins, on ne mangeait que peu de sauces piquantes, en revanche les plats étaient souvent sucrés ou garnis de fruits. Il y avait de tout, viandes rôties, en sauce, braisées, grillées... Plats de légumes, œufs dur, miel, sauces, vins, bières, haricots ou pois dans des plats... Le dessert fut également somptueux avec des gâteaux de toutes sortes, des crèmes, des flans...

Entre chaque service, des musiciens et des danseurs se donnaient en spectacle par de gracieuses mélodies, d'impressionnantes acrobaties, des poèmes, des chants ou des scènes comiques.

Blanc fut d'ailleurs très étonné lorsqu'un bouffon grotesque, habillé d'une robe violette et coiffé d'une perruque opulente et d'une fausse couronne se mit à singer sa jeune reine. Pourtant cette dernière fut parmi ceux qui riaient le plus fort.

Le festin s'acheva par une grande danse de tous les artistes, ceux-ci furent applaudis avec effusion par la foule enthousiaste, dont les hommes de Blanc qui semblaient comblés.

Une main se referma soudain sur le poignet du jeune prince qui leva la tête, à la fois étonné et inquiet. La reine Sylvestrine elle-même le tira par le bras en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Blanc obéit et se laissa conduire au dehors.

À présent la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, Sylvestrine fit un signe de la main au garde de l'entrée qui les laissa passer. Ils traversèrent le jardin en passant devant les fleurs fermées des massifs, et la reine le guida jusqu'à un banc posé au milieu du jardin.

Là ils s'assirent et Blanc lui dit :

-Cette fête était splendide ma reine, mais j'avoue que je suis très intrigué par beaucoup de choses.

-Quoi donc ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Hé bien, pour commencer je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant d'attention de votre part. L'ambassadeur Stahlhand n'est-il pas un hôte plus important ?

À ces mots, Sylvestrine secoua la tête et répondit sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique:

-Ici prince Blanc, l'étiquette de l'empire ne s'applique pas, le premier arrivé est le premier reçu, un roi s'assoit plus près de la reine qu'un duc ou qu'un marquis. Les serviteurs fidèles et la famille proche sont à gauche de la table, les feudataires et les hôtes à droite.

Le jeune homme se le tint pour dit, il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi m'avoir invité aussi tard pour une promenade ?

Sylvestrine répondit :

-Parce que les jardins sont pleins de monde toute la journée et qu'on m'y court sans-cesse après. Mais là, sur ce banc, je vois de loin les espions et nous ne sommes pas entendus.

Elle se tut un moment puis ajouta :

-Je sais qui vous a donné les atours que vous portez, je vous envie prince car ce sont des serviteurs d'une fidélité sans égale, et d'une grande sagesse.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'envier loin s'en faut sur de nombreux autres points, lui fit remarquer Blanc.

Il se tut soudain, aux aguets, il venait en effet de voir une ombre passer dans le jardin.

-Ne craignez rien, lui expliqua Sylvestrine, ce n'est qu'un garde du corps.

Puis elle le regarda et demanda :

-Avez-vous préparé un compte-rendu précis des attaques qui ont été perpétrées sur votre territoire ?

-Le représentant des éleveurs et le garde-frontières ont ce document votre altesse.

Sylvestrine hocha la tête avec approbation et le mit en garde :

-La reine des Amazones est une femme très expérimentée à l'exercice du pouvoir, elle a un très grand sens de l'organisation et une répartie assez impressionnante. Je vous conseille de consacrer votre journée de demain pour prendre très précisément connaissance de l'ampleur et des lieux d'attaque, si elle voyait que vous avez une faiblesse dans ce domaine, elle vous rendrait la vie très dure. Bonne chance prince.

Blanc la remercia pour son conseil, avant qu'il ne la quitte elle lui fit remarquer :

\- Ce collier dont vous m'avez fait don est ravissant, je vous en remercie encore.

\- C'est moi, répondit le jeune prince, ma mère serait heureuse de savoir qu'il a été donné à quelqu'un capable de le porter si admirablement. Bonne nuit reine.

Et il prit congé sans plus tarder, assez mal-à-l'aise.

Ses hommes l'attendaient devant la porte du dortoir, il leur sourit en passant mais n'en dit pas plus, il n'y avait rien qu'ils n'aient vraiment besoin de savoir. Par contre, il alla trouver le représentant des éleveurs et lui demanda de lui donner le cahier relatant précisément les circonstances des attaques afin qu'il puisse l'étudier avec soin.

Ses hommes semblèrent prendre cela pour un bon présage, Blanc retourna dans sa chambre et étudia un peu, mais la fatigue le rattrapant il se rendit à l'évidence :

Mieux valait dormir jusqu'au lendemain, il étudierait la journée.


	4. Entrevue houleuse

Blanc passa la journée après le festin à étudier et à se remettre des fatigues du voyage, la reine Sylvestrine l'invita à partager avec sa sœur et elle-même le dîner et le souper. Pour le jeune prince c'était un honneur, mais aussi un défi car il trouvait cela assez déplacé.

Son malaise augmenta d'ailleurs lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche même de Sylvestrine que l'ambassadeur Stahlhand était reparti tôt dans la matinée. Et de cela, la jeune reine semblait éprouver une grande joie.

La princesse Tiliola par contre ne disait rien, à moins qu'on ne l'interroge et toujours à contrecœur, elle rougissait devant Blanc et ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux.

\- Elle est timide, lui expliqua Sylvestrine d'une voix amusée, mais c'est la pire petite peste que ce château abrite.

La fillette leva le nez de la pâtisserie qu'elle dégustait, pour lancer à sa sœur un regard noir, Blanc n'osa pas commenter. La jeune reine ajouta:

\- La reine des Amazones arrivera demain matin et je l'inviterai à manger avec nous, nous passerons ensuite dans le salon pour ce qui concerne notre affaire.

Blanc comprit qu'elle lui indiquait de ne pas aborder le sujet durant le repas, d'ailleurs il n'en était guère étonné au vu des coutumes du royaume.

La nuit fut agitée, Blanc ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'assez tard et celui-ci fut interrompu plusieurs fois. C'était sa première négociation avec un roi voisin et il se sentait anxieux, serait-il à la hauteur? D'ailleurs ses hommes étaient aussi très inquiets et sur le qui-vive.

Il se leva tôt, ne supportant plus d'être couché, et s'habilla avec le plus grand soin. Puis il alla trouver le représentant des éleveurs et le chef des garde-frontières avec qui il voulait avoir une dernière discussion avant l'entrevue de l'après-midi.

Le représentant des éleveurs y était également convié, mais pas le chef des garde-frontières. Il s'agissait là d'une question d'étiquette: pour une discussion d'égal à égal entre deux princes, chacun avait droit à une personne mais pas plus, sinon cela représentait une grave impolitesse, ou le signe que l'on s'abaissait aux yeux du souverain d'en face. Les vassaux par exemple arrivaient toujours en groupe face à leur suzerain.

Blanc ne savait pas si la reine des Amazones serait accompagnée, et qui serait dans ce cas cette personne. La reine Sylvestrine était une amie, peut-être serait-ce elle mais Blanc ne le souhaitait vraiment pas.

\- Méfiez-vous majesté, le prévint le garde-frontières, la reine des Amazones est une femme déjà expérimentée, et on la dit extrêmement intelligente ainsi qu'impressionnante.

\- Je le sais, répondit Blanc, il s'agit d'une cousine à ma mère et elle est un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

\- Sûrement est-ce son fils qui l'accompagnera, continua le garde-frontière, depuis quelques années elle s'occupe de le former à gouverner, ce n'est pourtant qu'un garçon de douze ou treize ans.

Le représentant des éleveurs lui lança un regard surpris:

\- Mais... Bégaya t-il, c'est un garçon?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le garde-frontière tandis que Blanc soupirait.

\- Représentant des éleveurs, marmonna le jeune prince, il y a beaucoup de légendes sur les Amazones mais croyez-moi, des mensonges en quantité circulent, ce peuple n'est pas très différent du nôtre.

Alors qu'ils parlaient dans le couloir, ils furent interrompus par les cris d'une sentinelle. Blanc s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et les remparts. Il aperçut au loin la forme d'une troupe de cavaliers qui se dessinait sur la route menant au château. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas des portes. Le chef des garde-frontières et le représentant des éleveurs se penchèrent pour mieux voir, mais Blanc resta dans l'ombre lorsqu'ils franchirent le pont levis et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte.

Il s'agissait d'une troupe de belle taille composée d'environ cent cinquante cavaliers, des hommes et des femmes jeunes pour la plupart, certains avaient l'âge de Blanc. Ils étaient tous vêtus de couleurs sombres, d'habits de cuir brun et de cottes de mailles d'un gris foncé ou plus clair, avec une longue épée à la ceinture et un arc avec des flèches dans le dos. Ils ne portaient pas de casques, mais des bonnets de peau cerclés de métal à l'extérieur, leurs bottes semblaient usées.

La femme qui les conduisait sauta de son cheval d'un mouvement souple et rapide, suivie d'un jeune adolescent qui avait chevauché à ses talons. Ils présentaient comme le reste de la troupe, si ce n'est que la reine des Amazones portait un casque de facture impériale et une écharpe verte en bandoulière, symbole de son rang.

Elle retira son casque pour saluer Sylvestrine qui s'était avancée à sa rencontre, dévoilant une longue chevelure blonde laissée libre, sûrement décolorée. Elle gratifia la jeune reine d'une bourrade amicale de son poing gauche, ganté. Blanc fut d'ailleurs surpris que Sylvestrine ne vacille pas.

Soudain, la reine des Amazones releva son visage buriné vers la fenêtre et son regard croisa celui de Blanc. Elle avait d'immenses yeux vert d'eau, perspicaces, ses sourcils bruns étaient froncés dans une moue pleine de défiance et son corps vigoureux tressaillit un instant à la vue du prince.

Cela ne dura pas car Sylvestrine l'entraîna à l'intérieur du château et elle disparut à la vue de Blanc qui en gardait une drôle d'impression. Ce visage lui donnait une impression de déjà vu, en particulier ces yeux couleurs d'eau profonde, où les avait-il croisés?

\- Qu'en pensez-vous? Lui demanda le chef des garde-frontières.

\- Je ne sais trop, répondit le jeune prince, elle m'a semblé très amicale à l'égard de la reine Sylvestrine mais je doute qu'il en soit de même à mon égard... En tout cas elle ne semble pas inquiète ou aux abois, même si ma présence l'a surprise.

\- On dit que c'est une femme solide et courageuse, commenta le soldat, elle a survécu à l'irruption du volcan Magano avec ses deux fils en se jetant dans un lac et en nageant loin de la rive. Des pêcheurs rescapés de l'irruption les ont repêchés, mais son mari qui était avec eux s'est noyé. On dit qu'elle s'est maintenue presque deux jours hors de l'eau...

\- Je l'ai appris, répondit Blanc, et je ne doute pas que cette femme aie un caractère dur ou au moins bien trempé, quand on sait que neuf habitants de l'île sur dix sont morts de cette catastrophe et que la capitale a été engloutie…

Le chef des garde-frontières conseilla bientôt d'aller préparer l'entrevue du prince Blanc avec la reine des Amazones, aussi les trois hommes se retirèrent-ils dans la chambre du jeune prince pour étudier et discuter.

Blanc en retira un grand nombre de conseils, la matinée fila toutefois comme le vent et il fut surpris lorsqu'une servante du palais vint lui annoncer que le dîner serait bientôt servi et qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il prit congé de ses deux conseillers et suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à la salle à manger, la peur au ventre.

La servante l'annonça à l'entrée et il pénétra dans les appartements de la souveraine, comme il l'avait déjà fait deux ou trois fois durant son séjour. La reine Sylvestrine, Tiliola, la reine des Amazones et son fils étaient déjà assis à table. Blanc s'inclina brièvement devant la reine et salua courtoisement celle des Amazones ainsi que son fils et Tiliola.

La reine des Amazones le surprit par sa tenue, en effet elle ne portait plus ses habits de chevauchée, mais une longue robe vert foncé et une cape plus claire brodée de jaune. Ses cheveux étaient également tressés avec soin. Son fils s'était également vêtu pour la circonstance.

La vision du jeune garçon donna à Blanc une telle impression de déjà vu qu'il s'en sentit presque mal à l'aise. À présent un visage se dessinait dans ses souvenirs, mais il n'arrivait pas à placer un nom dessus. Avait-il déjà vu ce garçon? En tout cas il n'en conservait aucun souvenir.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à table, il se rendit compte que la reine des Amazones le toisait et semblait le jauger, sûrement savait-elle pourquoi il était là. Exaspéré, Blanc leva la tête et l'observa à son tour de haut en bas.

Elle semblait avoir le même âge que sa mère, son visage très bronzé était encadré d'une chevelure dont la décoloration ne cachait pas des racines très brunes. Son nez était droit, ses sourcils un peu arqués et elle lança un regard à la fois sévère et condescendant à Blanc, le jeune prince le soutint même s'il savait que ce n'était pas très poli. Après tout, cette femme ne l'était guère avec lui et il ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner.

Lorsqu'un serviteur apporta le premier plat à table, la reine des Amazones eut un haussement de tête dédaigneux et se concentra sur son assiette.

Sylvestrine leur fit la conversation, mais ne parvint pas à les faire s'adresser la parole directement avant le dessert, lorsque soudain la reine des Amazones prit Blanc à partie:

-Prince de Terrae, ma tristesse fut grande en apprenant le décès de ma chère cousine votre mère il y a six mois. Avez-vous pu toutefois la saluer avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir?

Blanc fut surpris, et même choqué d'une telle entrée en matière, que ce soit par la forme ou par l'hypocrisie de la souveraine. La reine Sylvestrine de son côté avait la bouche entrouverte, ayant suspendu son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter une cuillerée de crème à sa bouche. Elle semblait outrée par les paroles de son amie, et lui ne l'était pas moins.

Le jeune prince répondit avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable:

-Reine Rashi, ma mère était déjà à l'article de la mort le jour de mon arrivée, je crois pouvoir vous dire qu'elle fut très heureuse de ma visite. Elle est décédée la nuit suivante.

-Toutes mes sincères condoléances, répondit la reine des Amazones sur un ton presque badin. Votre mère était une femme intègre et pleine de bonté. Nous avons passé une partie de notre enfance ensemble et elle fut comme une sœur aînée pour moi.

Sylvestrine avala sa cuillerée de crème en jetant un regard assassin à la reine des Amazones, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer:

-Le voyage a du être long pour vous prince Blanc, j'espère qu'il s'est déroulé sans accrochage.

-Aucun Reine, répondit le prince d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et j'en suis le premier étonné. Quant-à ma mère, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez échangé un grand nombre de lettres ces dernières années. La dernière date d'il y a un an si je ne me trompe pas.

Sylvestrine lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, en effet la reine des Amazones n'avait plus écrit à sa mère bien avant que celle-ci ne meure, et la dernière lettre reçue faisait clairement référence au problème du bétail...

\- C'est bien cela, répondit la reine des Amazones plus doucement, j'admets qu'il m'a été difficile ensuite de correspondre avec elle... Je le regrette beaucoup…

Blanc aurait juré qu'elle voulait lui faire perdre son sang froid et commettre une impolitesse. Il haussa les épaules pour dissiper la tension qui s'emparait de son corps :

\- Je n'ai pas à juger de votre attitude, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, avant de s'adresser au jeune prince des Amazones:

\- Veuillez me pardonner si je fais un faux-pas, mais il me semble vous connaître... Ne seriez-vous pas venu chez mon oncle il y a quelques années?

L'adolescent secoua la tête à la négative, sans répondre mais visiblement gêné :

\- Il ne parle pas votre langue, expliqua la reine des Amazones avec une soudaine fébrilité. Du moins pas bien... Et il n'est jamais venu chez l'empereur…

Elle-même avait un fort accent, un peu heurté même si sa voix était douce.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré l'y avoir vu... Lui répondit Blanc, cherchant à pousser son avantage autant qu'à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

\- Non... Répondit la reine qui semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Je peux vous assurer que c'est totalement impossible... Il a grandi dans l'île et a vécu ensuite avec moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'est jamais allé là-bas... Vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

Blanc n'insista pas davantage, il avait marqué un point et relevé une information importante : le sujet mettait la reine des Amazones dans un état d'anxiété visible, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. La curiosité le taraudait toujours et il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'un détail: la reine des Amazones était venue dans le royaume des Sylvestrins avec deux fils!

Donc, s'il n'avait pas vu celui-ci, il était en revanche très possible qu'il ait côtoyé l'autre, et ça ne pouvait être qu'à la cour impériale. Peut-être cet enfant avait-il été otage comme lui...

Devant le regard appuyé de Sylvestrine, il resta muet et ne demanda rien de plus à la reine des Amazones, sans pour autant cesser de chercher dans son esprit l'identité du second fils de la reine. Le repas se finit dans un calme plat et la Sylvestrine IV congédia sa sœur d'un sourire, puis indiqua qu'on allait passer dans le bureau pour discuter.

Blanc et la reine des Amazones la suivirent à travers un couloir qui reliait les appartements royaux au bureau d'étude. Il était large, ouvert sur l'extérieur par de grandes fenêtres vitrées, pavé de rouge, comportait deux cheminées allumées pour le chauffer un peu et s'ornait d'un grand nombre de trophées de chasse et d'armes plus ou moins atypiques. Blanc en fut surpris dans un premier temps mais finit par comprendre que c'était le père de Sylvestrine qui était installé dans cette partie du château naguère, et ses ancêtres avant lui. D'ailleurs il trouva que l'un des trophées, un paon empaillé, commençait sérieusement à être défraîchi, presque entièrement décoloré et perdant des plumes. D'autres dépouilles d'animaux en revanche présentaient beaucoup mieux.

Le représentant des éleveurs attendait près de la porte du bureau en compagnie d'un serviteur, il adressa à son prince un regard interrogateur. Blanc lui adressa un signe de la tête assez neutre et lui fit signe de s'approcher afin qu'ils entrent ensemble dans la pièce.

Le bureau d'étude de la reine n'était pas à l'image du couloir, même s'il était également très ouvert au jour par les mêmes fenêtres. Une grande cheminée trônait sur le mur opposé, la même que celles des couloirs aussi, mais la pièce avait une forme trapézoïdale et le sol était couvert d'un grand tapis vert à motifs mordorés, exécuté sur mesure. Une grande table occupait l'espace entre la cheminée et les fenêtres, avec plusieurs chaises dont l'une portait un coussin, signe que ce devait être la place de Sylvestrine.

L'autre coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre était occupé par une petite bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages comme des encyclopédies, des dictionnaires ou des traités de grammaire et de rhétorique, un fauteuil était posé juste à côté, face à la lumière du jour et l'un de ses accoudoir comportait un rabat pour écrire, avec un trou pour tenir l'encrier.

La reine Sylvestrine s'assit à ce qui semblait être sa place habituelle, la reine des Amazones prit place à sa gauche avec son fils, et Blanc à sa droite avec le représentant des éleveurs. La réunion pouvait commencer et le jeune prince était sur le qui-vive. Quant-au représentant des éleveurs, il évitait de regarder la reine des Amazones mais son visage trahissait un mélange de peur, de dégoût et de mépris.

\- Bien, déclara Sylvestrine en guise d'introduction. Vos deux royaumes m'ont sollicitée en temps que reine des Sylvestrins, afin que je vous rende justice dans une série d'accrochages qui opposent vos deux peuples. Prince de Terrae, vous m'avez adressé une doléance concernant de nombreux vols de bétail qui ont eu lieu sur vos terres, près de la frontière.

\- C'est cela, en effet, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Quant-à vous, reine des Amazones, vous avez à vous plaindre du meurtre de deux femmes soldat qui gardaient les frontières et d'une intrusion récente d'un guerrier de Terrae...

\- Un seul soldat reine, rectifia la reine des Amazones, l'autre femme a été assassinée dans sa ferme près de la frontière. Et tout indique qu'il s'agit des hommes du Royaume de Terrae, plusieurs de leurs pistes remontaient de la frontière et nous avons même trouvé un poignard de facture impériale près de la ferme de la défunte. Ce n'est sûrement pas cette famille qui aurait pu s'offrir une telle arme. Quant-à cette intrusion, elle remonte à quelques jours seulement.

Blanc ne fut pas surpris d'une telle accusation, il s'y attendait dans un tel contexte, Sylvestrine lui fit signe qu'il pouvait répondre, ce qu'il fit d'une voix posée :

\- Dans un premier temps, Reine des Amazones. Je vous demanderai des éclaircissements sur cette intrusion puisque vous me la rapportez aujourd'hui.

Blanc se doutait de ce qui l'attendait et il lui sembla que la reine des Amazones lui répondait avec une certaine délectation, tout en sortant de son aumônière un rouleau de parchemin tâché de sang :

\- Un homme armé et blessé, se présentant comme l'un de vos émissaires, a été intercepté non loin de la frontière avec l'empire, il y a de cela huit jours. Il a prétendu s'être égaré en traversant les montagnes pour vous précéder dans le royaume des Sylvestrins. Nous avons voulu l'emmener comme prisonnier ici, à Silvera, malheureusement il est décédé peu après avoir été capturé. Je vous remets le papier qu'il nous a présenté comme écrit de votre main.

Blanc saisit le papier dont il vérifia le contenu et le sceau, malheureusement brisé :

\- Je vous confirme ses dires, répondit-il doucement. J'ai bien envoyé l'homme qui portait ce parchemin me précéder à Silvera. Malheureusement il n'est jamais parvenu à destination. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Ses blessures ressemblaient à celles infligées par une bête sauvage, et le récit qu'il nous a livré allait dans ce sens. Il a prétendu avoir été attaqué par une bête géante dans la foret. Son cheval aurait été dévoré.

Blanc étala la carte de la région frontalière qu'il avait fabriquée à partir des rapports du représentant des éleveurs et demanda à la reine des Amazones :

\- Pourriez-vous me situer précisément où vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Bien sûr : ici, à proximité du village de Touncha. Ce sont des garde-frontières qui l'ont intercepté en pleine foret.

\- Merci.

\- Voilà qui règle déjà la question de l'intrusion, répondit Sylvestrine IV d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'il était temps de passer à la suite. Prince Blanc, pouvez-vous maintenant revenir au sujet qui nous occupe ?

Blanc hocha la tête et expliqua en montrant les signes qu'il y avait dessinés:

\- Reine des Amazones, vous me tenez pour responsable d'actes commis contre votre peuple par certains de mes sujets. De tels actes ont en effet pu se produire, à la suite de raids souvent violents pratiqués par des Amazones sur les terres de mes sujets. Nos paysans ont commencé à se constituer en milices de défense après la mort d'un jeune pâtre. La carte que je vous montre est appuyée sur des rapports de gardes-frontière et de milice civile. Nous avons dénombré 2000 bêtes volées environs depuis l'année dernière, la plupart l'ont été sur le côté Est de la frontière comme vous pouvez le voir. Douze fermes ont été incendiées, ce qui a fait trois morts par accident: un couple de vieillards et un petit bébé qui ont tous été étouffés par les feux. Récemment la situation a empiré: sur le point que vous pouvez voir à l'Ouest c'est cinq gardiens qui ont été assassinés, vous avez répondu qu'il s'agissait de représailles liées au meurtre de la fermière dans votre dernière lettre. Il y a eu deux autres meurtres dans la même région comme vous pouvez le voir, par des groupes qui empruntent le défilé du Malsourel. L'un de ces meurtres a déclenché l'intervention qui a tué la fermière, l'autre s'est produit juste après votre réponse... Oh j'oubliais, les croix bleues montrent les chiens de garde tués ou empoisonnés, une vingtaine en tout... Et ces huit ronds bruns situent les rafles dans les greniers et les basse-cours...

\- Sur quelles bases reposent ces chiffres? Répliqua la reine des Amazones avec dédain.

\- Sur les rapports des autorités villageoises, croisés avec ceux des garde-frontières, de la milice civile et des agents des impôts. Les flèches avec les dates représentent les passages de groupes par effraction aux frontières, ceux qui ont été constatés. Et ce n'est pas tout...

Blanc fit signe au représentant des éleveurs d'ouvrir le sac qu'il tenait, l'homme s'exécuta et en sortit un à un une série d'objets, une flèche d'abord:

\- Ceci dit-il, était planté dans le corps de la dernière gardienne tuée à l'Ouest, je pense que sa forme la rend très reconnaissable...

\- C'est en effet une flèche de faction amazone, répondit la reine, mais cela ne prouve rien. Un de vos chasseurs aurait pu la ramasser et s'en servir...

\- Je veux bien le croire reine... Répondit le représentant des éleveurs. Mais vous avez vous-même reconnu que l'assassinat des autres pâtres avait été perpétré par des Amazones. Or j'ai recueilli une des flèches qu'on a retrouvé dans l'un de leur corps et... Regardez.

Il avait sorti une autre flèche et la plaça juste à côté de l'autre, Blanc les avait déjà examinées et savait qu'elles portaient la même marque de fabrique:

\- Ces deux armes appartenaient au même homme visiblement reine, ou au moins à la même maraude, lui dit-il. La marque devrait vous permettre de l'identifier.

\- Raison de plus pour que cela ne prouve rien, répliqua la reine des Amazones, elle a pu être ramassée par l'un des vôtres...

Blanc répliqua d'une voix ferme:

\- Je n'ai pas mis en doute votre parole, reine, lorsque vous avez accusé les miens d'assassinat, pourtant mes sujets nient toute implication dans ces meurtres. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a des mensonges de chaque côté.

\- Ce n'est pas votre parole que je mets en doute, répliqua la reine, je pense que vous êtes de bonne foi. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de vos serviteurs prince, vous qui êtes jeune et inexpérimenté, vous ne savez pas encore combien certains représentants et ministres peuvent ce montrer roublards...

Le représentant des éleveurs s'empourpra de colère. Blanc répliqua à la reine:

\- Le fait est que je fais confiance à mes sujets et que j'ai constaté moi-même plusieurs de ces décès, lors de mes déplacements dans le nord du royaume. Et plusieurs hordes d'Amazones ont été signalées. Mais hommes n'ont pas pour habitude de mentir reine, tout comme vos soldats.

La reine des Amazones haussa les épaules avec dédain:

-Votre représentant des éleveurs me regarde comme si j'étais une femme de rien, répondit-elle, ne me prétendez pas qu'il est de bonne foi…

Elle se leva sans prévenir, avant que quiconque aie pu l'en empêcher elle menaça le représentant avec un couteau.

-Ce vermisseau ne croit que les légendes qu'il entend à notre propos, il pense encore que chez nous seules les femmes commandent, que nous nous livrons à des orgies sans nom et que…

Elle semblait alors complètement folle, et le représentant des éleveurs était tout blanc. Le couteau s'appuya un peu plus sur sa gorge tandis que la reine continuait et que Blanc restait paralysé par la stupeur:

-Nous tuons ou mutilons nos fils à la naissance... Il le croit! Je vous le dis!


	5. Télépathie

-Rahsi! Arrêtez!

Sylvestrine IV s'était interposée par réflexe entre la reine des Amazones et le représentant des éleveurs. Elle écarta le couteau de la gorge du pauvre homme en sueur, et força la reine des Amazones à s'asseoir. Encore une preuve si cela était nécessaire, de la grande familiarité entre les deux souveraines.

La reine des Amazones répliqua dans la langue d'Amazo, un genre de patois dérivé de la langue impériale. Mais Sylvestrine IV secoua la tête à la négative en répondant:

\- Ton attitude est inacceptable!

Un autre que Blanc se serait inquiété de cette phrase dans une langue étrangère, toutefois le jeune homme avait compris les paroles de la reine Rahsi. Et, s'il en était très irrité, il savait qu'elles n'avaient rien de dangereux: de simples injures à destination du représentant des éleveurs. Il posa la main sur le bras de l'homme et fit signe à chacun de se calmer.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'arrivée de deux gardes du corps dans la pièce, il ne les avait pas vu venir et la reine les congédia d'un geste sans réplique.

\- Il ne sert à rien d'insulter mes sujets, Reine des Amazones, dit le jeune prince. Nous n'avancerons à rien si chacun d'entre nous accuse l'autre de pratiquer des exactions sur des bébés et des jeunes filles.

La reine des Amazones lui lança un regard étonné, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à recevoir une réponse alors que Blanc n'était pas sensé connaître la langue de l'île. Mais, s'il ne valait pas grand-chose à l'exercice des armes, il avait étudié un grand nombre de disciplines comme les langues anciennes, la géographie, l'étymologie, la linguistique et l'art de la traduction. Ainsi, peu de langues lui étaient inaccessibles.

L'incident semblait clôt, le fils de la reine des Amazones lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de répondre tandis que le représentant des éleveurs se remettait à respirer normalement.

\- Veuillez excuser ce mouvement d'humeur, marmonna la Reine Rahsi à l'assistance, mais que cet homme ne me toise plus de la sorte, ou il ne reviendra jamais chez lui...

\- Ne menacez pas mes hommes Reine, gronda Blanc. Ivan Garain ne vous a pas manqué de respect. C'est vous qui vous conduisez comme un bandit de grand chemin.

\- Vous vous pensez puissant prince Blanc?

Le ton de la reine s'était fait provocateur, elle se leva et ajouta dans la foulée:

\- Vous pensez peut-être que vos quelques garde-frontières et les bonnes paroles de votre oncle suffiront à m'impressionner? Moi? La plus grande chef de guerre du continent?

\- Reine des Amazones, il suffit!

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Sylvestrine était très ferme et elle s'était également mise debout:

\- Votre attitude vous déshonore, et votre mauvaise foi encore davantage. Il ne sert à rien de nier les agissements de membres de votre peuple, car les mêmes attaques sanguinaires se sont produites également en territoire sylvestrin. Je vais donc vous demander d'y mettre un terme dans les plus brefs délais, sans quoi je me verrai obligée d'agir contre vous. L'empereur lui-même s'est ému de ces troubles, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'en votre intérêt qu'il se mêle de cette affaire.

\- Vos menaces sont de l'air, reine Sylvestrine... Nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il en est de votre puissance réelle... Votre armée est constituée des miens pour plus de moitié... Et si je décidais de les rappeler à moi?

\- Vous déclencheriez une guerre meurtrière pour ce qui reste de votre peuple.

Blanc avait prononcé la dernière phrase, la reine Rahsi voulut lui adresser une exclamation dédaigneuse mais il la coupa:

\- Mes sujets sont à bout, et ceux de la reine Sylvestrine n'en sont probablement pas loin non plus. Si la situation dégénère je prendrai la direction d'une armée et il y aura la guerre. Même si pour cela je dois demander de l'aide à mon oncle. Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à cette extrémité car elle ne serait bonne ni pour vous, ni pour moi... Mais je le ferai si c'est nécessaire.

\- Sans compter que je serai également de la partie, ajouta Sylvestrine, vous ne résisterez pas longtemps. Reine Rahsi, mon père a accepté de vous allouer des terres après l'irruption, et vous vous êtes portée garante de la bonne conduite de votre peuple. C'est sur votre tête que retomberont les conséquences de ses agissements, y compris s'il s'agit de brigands.

La reine des Amazones baissa légèrement la tête, visiblement furieuse mais s'efforçant de se contrôler autant que possible. Blanc songea que, vu leurs âges respectifs et sa familiarité habituelle envers Sylvestrine IV, la coupe devait être dure à avaler pour elle. Lui se sentait au moins content d'avoir été écouté, mais est-ce que les avertissements de la reine Sylvestrine suffiraient à arranger la situation?

Comme si elle voulait répondre à sa question, la reine Rahsi émit une dernière protestation:

\- Vous me demandez quelque-chose d'impossible reine, si mon peuple déborde c'est à cause de sa misère. Mais celle-ci est toute à votre avantage vu qu'elle jette toutes nos femmes ou presque, et la grande partie de nos hommes dans les bras de votre armée.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, répondit Sylvestrine, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible de vous allouer plus de terres, les Sylvestrins eux-même en pâtiraient. Et comme personne de chez vous ne veux travailler aux mines...

\- Qui le voudrait reine? Répliqua Rahsi avec dédain, avez-vous déjà tenu ne serait-ce qu'une pioche?

\- Nombre des miens exercent des métiers dans les mines et je n'ignore pas que le travail y est extrêmement pénible. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse les faire vivre.

\- Les miens avaient d'autres moyens naguère, mais vous nous avez interdit d'exporter des tanneries!

\- Parce que la plupart étaient fabriquées avec la peau des bêtes volées, il était hors de question que je vous encourage dans cette voie. Reine Rahsi, nous nous sommes tout dit, vous pouvez disposer.

Blanc faillit s'étouffer devant la façon abrupte dont Sylvestrine congédiait la reine des Amazones et son fils, il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle obéit et sortit de la salle, l'adolescent sur ses talons. Elle semblait outrée mais tout de même soumise.

Lorsque la reine des Amazones eut disparu et que la porte fut refermée, la jeune femme dit à Blanc:

\- J'ai tranché en votre faveur prince, mais aussi pour mon propre royaume. Ce banditisme des Amazones est de plus en plus problématique, et il sera impossible à maîtriser tant que leur reine n'y mettra pas un terme.

\- Reine Sylvestrine, je vous remercie tout de même de votre sollicitude.

La jeune femme n'en avait pas fini, elle prévint Blanc:

\- L'interdiction de circulation est levée dans tous les royaumes, aussi je vous conseille de faire le plus large détour possible afin d'éviter de passer près des terres tenues par les Amazones. Votre vie sera en danger tant que vous ne serez pas rentré chez vous, les Amazones ne digèrent pas facilement leurs échecs...

Blanc la remercia, puis comprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler seule à seul, il fit signe au représentant des éleveurs de sortir. Celui-ci s'exécuta et le jeune prince faillit sourire lorsqu'il le vit regarder à droite et à gauche dans le couloir. Sûr que celui-ci garderait longtemps le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la reine des Amazones...

Une fois en tête à tête, Sylvestrine fit signe à Blanc de s'asseoir près d'elle:

\- Prince, lui murmura t-elle, je sais que vos hommes risquent d'avoir des réticences à passer sur les terres de l'Empereur. Mais je vous conjure de m'écouter et de les y contraindre.

\- Vous pensez que les Amazones m'attaqueront immanquablement?

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit Sylvestrine, la Reine Rahsi ne maîtrise plus son peuple car il est trop misérable. Et nous avons déjà fait le maximum pour lui. De plus en plus de familles s'affranchissent de sa tutelle, ils sont dos au mur... En plus d'être presque aussi impuissante qu'elle le prétend, elle ne veut rien lâcher, alors elle essaie de rançonner tous ses voisins.

\- Vous y compris. Fit remarquer Blanc.

\- Certes et malgré notre amitié, répondit la jeune reine. Mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai les moyens de me défendre et puis... Les troupes d'origine amazone dont je dispose ne lui sont pas aussi fidèles qu'elle le prétend: la place est trop bonne pour risquer de la perdre... Je veux dire que mes soldats sont bien lotis, beaucoup mieux qu'un guerrier amazone sans véritable allégeance. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Blanc un peu mal à l'aise.

\- La reine des Amazones n'était pas simplement venue se défendre prince, je lui ai donné audience tout comme à vous et elle m'a sollicité pour l'aider à annexer la partie nord de votre royaume.

Blanc sentit son cœur se refroidir d'un coup, il se doutait bien que la reine Rashi n'était pas animée des meilleurs sentiments à son égard, mais la révélation de Sylvestrine venait de le déstabiliser. Pourquoi l'informait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il devait absolument se montrer prudent.

-Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'en était pas question une seule seconde. Mais il est peu probable pour autant qu'elle abandonne l'idée: envahir la moitié de Terrae mettrait fin à la pénurie de terres pour les Amazones, autrement dit à ses problèmes. L'autre possibilité serait de rentrer dans son île où le volcan Magano s'est rendormi, mais elle s'y refuse catégoriquement... Il faut dire que là-bas elle a tout perdu, et je crois que la force lui manque pour reconstruire, qu'il y aurait aussi trop de fantômes.

Blanc hocha la tête et remercia la jeune reine avant de prendre congé, mais elle insista pour le raccompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers afin qu'ils discutent encore un peu. Blanc, en gentilhomme accompli, lui offrit le bras, ce qui sembla la ravir.

Pourtant, il était lui-même en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Devait-il faire confiance à Sylvestrine IV ?

Au même moment, l'empereur entrait dans les appartements de Mirahi avec son impolitesse habituelle. Mais ce jour-là il était plus inquiet que jamais: Stahlhand n'avait pas attendu d'être rentré pour lui envoyer un courrier. Celui-ci était très bref:

«Mission mise à mal, Prince de Terrae chez la demoiselle.»

L'empereur se précipitait donc à toute vitesse chez l'enfant-mage, si Stahlhand lui avait fait parvenir si vite un message, au risque qu'il soit intercepté, c'est qu'il y avait urgence.

-Enfant! Ordonna t-il à Mirahi, dis-moi ce que le Prince Blanc fait chez la reine des Sylvestrins.

Le jeune adolescent interrompit la lecture qu'il était en train d'effectuer et leva les yeux vers le roi...

… Au moment même où la reine des Amazones, après avoir rassemblé sa garde personnelle dans la cour, s'apprêtait à quitter la forteresse des Sylvestrins, jetait un dernier regard vers le château et apercevait Blanc en compagnie de Sylvestrine.

\- Il est venu affronter solliciter l'aide de la reine, à cause du banditisme des Amazones maître. Et il a obtenu gain de cause.

\- Cherche t-il à obtenir autre chose de la reine?

\- Non maître.

\- Et elle, que veut-elle de lui?

Mirahi aurait visiblement bien aimé mentir, mais cela lui était impossible. Il essaya de ne pas répondre, mais le roi le menaça:

\- Devrai-je encore te faire fouetter enfant?

\- Non maître... La reine Sylvestrine apprécie le jeune prince, elle le considère comme un égal et un ami.

\- Et Stahlhand? Sa mission?

\- Elle a échoué maître, la reine n'a rien accepté, elle ne compte absolument pas vous épouser.

\- Les deux chiens!

L'empereur, hors de lui, tapa un grand coup de poing sur une table, si fort qu'elle se fendit. Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon aux yeux verts qui l'observait avec effroi:

\- Tu peux appeler ta mère en pensées... Fais-le maintenant! Je veux discuter avec elle!

La reine des Amazones détourna son regard des deux jeunes souverains, et fit exécuter à son cheval une volte pour sortir de l'enceinte, entraînant ses hommes à sa suite et essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son amertume.

«Mère!»

L'appel résonna au moment ou elle s'engageait sur la grand-route, elle en fut d'ailleurs si surprise qu'elle manqua de tomber de cheval et se rattrapa de justesse à l'encolure de la bête, s'attirant ainsi un ou deux regards moqueurs de la part de ses hommes.

Hélas, il semblait bien que sa popularité baissait au sein même de sa garde...

«Qu'y a t-il mon enfant?» pensa t-elle très fort une fois qu'elle se fut redressée sur sa selle.

«L'Empereur veut vous parler, il va le faire tout de suite».

Il n'avait pas dit cela, que la voix de l'empereur résonna dans la tête de la reine, nettement menaçante...

«Reine Rahsi, où êtes-vous donc?»

La reine des Amazones se raidit sur son cheval et tenta tant bien que mal de conserver une apparence tranquille:

«Je rentre dans mes terres empereur.»

«Je ne le pense pas. Reine, l'attitude des vôtres me déçoit beaucoup. J'attendais de la gratitude pour vous avoir permis de vous installer sur le continent... Et je ne récolte qu'une bandes de pillards sans foi ni loi qui ravage les territoires de l'Ouest.»

C'était comme si son cœur tombait, Rashi ne put tenir plus longtemps:

\- Halte! Cria t-elle à sa troupe, nous faisons un arrêt quelques instants.

\- Mais Reine, s'écria avec étonnement un guerrier de la troupe parmi les plus âgés, nous n'avons fait que quelques pas!

\- J'ai dis que nous faisons une halte Forêtsombre, alors obéissez!

De toute manière, elle était déjà descendue de cheval et s'asseyait sur le bord de la route en se tenant la tête. Quelqu'un murmura un «la reine est malade», puis elle n'entendit plus rien.

«Que me voulez-vous?» demanda t-elle à l'Empereur.

«Ainsi vous reconnaissez que les vôtres posent de nombreux problèmes dans l'Empire».

«Ce sont des pillards Empereur, je ne peux les contrôler, ils agissent ainsi parce qu'ils sont désespérés et victimes de chefs puissants et sanguinaires».

«Vous êtes responsable de votre peuple reine, ceci est mon dernier avertissement: si dans une lune les agissements des pillards n'ont pas cessé, je me mettrai en guerre contre vous et exterminerai votre peuple: hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards et même jusqu'au bétail.»

La reine des Amazones se serait écroulée si elle n'avait pas été déjà assise, sa poitrine se resserra et elle eut du mal à respirer.

«Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.» murmura t-elle.

«Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferai, si mes ennuis ne s'arrêtent pas. Toutefois... Je veux bien vous donner une chance de réussir, et attention une seule... Et j'attends une obéissance absolue.»

«De quoi s'agit-il?»

«Le prince de Terrae quittera prochainement le royaume des Sylvestrins, vous allez lui tendre une embuscade, avant qu'il n'entre sur mes terres! Vous le tuerez, ferez en sorte que cela se sache... Libre à vous ensuite d'investir ses terres, où j'imagine que chaque Amazone encore vivant pourra trouver une fortune suffisante. Après cela, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos pillards reine...»

Et l'Empereur la quitta sur ces mots, la reine Rashi se retrouva à nouveau assise sur le bord de la route. Elle se releva, la tête lourde et pensive, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce que le roi cruel venait de dire:

Soit elle obéissait, tuait le prince et entamait une guerre de conquête en sachant qu'elle lui coûterait des hommes. Soit elle refusait et courrait le risque de voir son peuple massacré.

Ses soldats la regardaient avec de plus en plus d'incompréhension, elle fut tentée un instant d'ordonner le retour à la forteresse des Sylvestrins, pour aller implorer l'aide de la jeune reine. Mais la peur la retint: en admettant qu'une alliance soit capable de résister à l'empereur, ce dernier s'en prendrait sûrement à Mirahi pour représailles.

Et puis, si c'était cela l'issue? Renverser ce roitelet de pacotille et sans puissance, et prendre possession de Terrae, doter ce petit royaume d'une armée vivant de la terre... Comme avant l'irruption du Magano... Retrouver un domaine, et l'appui de son peuple...

Elle se décida en quelques secondes et ordonna à sa troupe de continuer:

\- Les Forêtsombre vous chevauchez avec moi!

L'homme qui l'avait questionnée lors de l'arrêt chevaucha à sa hauteur, accompagné de sa femme, tandis que le reste de la troupe chevauchait à distance.

\- Vous êtes parmi mes plus anciens serviteurs, leur dit-elle. Et votre fidélité n'est pas à questionner. Je vous donne une mission qui est de la plus grande importance pour notre peuple.

\- De quoi s'agit-il? Demanda la femme.

\- Vous allez rester en arrière et vous cacher près de la route, vous tendrez une embuscade au prince Blanc lorsqu'il sortira de la forteresse, et vous le tuerez. Débrouillez-vous de la manière qu'il vous conviendra, tuez ou non son escorte selon votre souhait. Mais lui doit mourir, il menace notre peuple et veut pousser la reine Sylvestrine à nous chasser de ses terres.

\- Cet enfant? Demanda l'homme. Vous êtes sûre?

\- Je l'ai entendu Forêtsombre, il n'est guère intelligent. Je vous prie de ne pas discuter mes ordres.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna du groupe avec sa femme, tandis que d'autres gardes se rapprochaient de la reine des Amazones.

Une fois les Forêtsombre partis, celle-ci se retourna vers sa troupe qui comptait une vingtaine de soldats.

\- Nous allons gagner la caserne Ambrea de l'Ouest! Ordonna t-elle. En avant!

\- Mère, demanda discrètement son fils qui l'avait rejointe, alors que la troupe s'était enfin mise à chevaucher d'un bon pas, allez-vous bien? Je vous sens vraiment troublée...

La reine des Amazone répondit:

\- Mon fils, nous sommes en ce moment-même dans une étape cruciale de l'histoire de notre peuple, il m'appartient à présent de prendre les bonnes décisions, tu comprendras bientôt de quoi il en retourne.

L'adolescent n'insista pas, il avait appris à attendre et observer pour tirer ses propres conclusions d'une affaire. Bien qu'âgé de treize ans seulement, c'était un garçon intelligent, patient et courageux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le continent avec sa mère et les rescapés de son peuple, il avait compris que les choses allaient changer. Mirahi, son frère d'un an son aîné, avait du aller vivre chez l'Empereur comme otage, gage de bonne conduite des Amazones.

Aussi le jeune prince Calabrun était devenu l'héritier, et sa mère l'avait toujours pris avec elle pour lui montrer comment gouverner. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la voyait faire, Calabrun se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec elle, mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas la peiner.

Il fut surpris lorsque sa mère reprit la parole:

\- Si ce qui vient de commencer est une réussite, alors nous n'aurons plus jamais à envoyer des mercenaires à la reine des Sylvestrins, nous aurons nos terres, nos récoltes et il n'y aura plus de brigands chez nous...

\- Mais où comptez-vous donc trouver des terres pour les Amazones mère? Demanda le jeune prince.

La reine hésita encore, puis lui répondit:

\- Je les trouverai, car j'ai pris une décision, comme ton père.

\- Il est mort mère...

\- Je sais bien qu'il est mort, mais te souviens-tu de la nuit dans le lac?

\- Mère, je n'en ai pas du tout envie!

\- Il le faut pourtant: toi, ton frère et moi avons été sauvé par la présence d'une poutre flottante. Vous étiez épuisés, donc on vous a portés dessus et vous avez pu vous endormir. C'était déjà un poids très lourd, et le roi et moi ne pouvions pas y tenir en plus. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait nous nous y agrippions à tour de rôle, mais nous nous épuisions en même temps. Au milieu de la nuit, le roi savait que nous ne tiendrions pas tous les deux, que c'était trop dur. J'étais alors accrochée et sur le point de lui céder la place, je savais moi aussi que c'était fini et je pensais que je coulerais bientôt pendant mon tour sans appui.

\- Il ne vous aurait jamais laissée vous noyer! S'écria le prince révolté, il vous aurait retenue!

\- Et mon poids nous aurait tous fait couler dans le lac: je te le répète la poutre ne pouvait pas nous soutenir tous. Je te promets Calabrun que la situation était impossible à résoudre. En plus le bois s'alourdissait en prenant l'eau et nous nous demandions même si il ne coulerait pas de lui-même.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur le visage du jeune prince qui demanda:

\- Alors?

\- Le roi a pris une décision, la plus courageuse de toute sa vie. Il m'a dit: «reste accrochée, avec l'eau qui rentre dans le bois je serai de toute façon trop lourd avant le matin, il faut que ce soit l'un de nous.» Il m'a embrassée et il s'est laissé couler.

-Mais... Vous ne l'avez...

-Non je ne l'ai pas retenu, c'était impossible. Il avait pris la décision: se sacrifier pour nous sauver tous les trois, plutôt que d'essayer de survivre désespérément... Il savait que l'un de nous devrait mourir, et que comme j'étais plus légère, le bois me supporterait plus longtemps. Et il a eu raison, nous avons été sauvés vraiment in-extremis.

Ayant dit cela la reine se tut, et resta silencieuse jusqu'au soir.


	6. Attaque sur la route

La reine Sylvestrine offrit l'hospitalité à Blanc jusqu'au lendemain, elle aurait même aimé le retenir plus longtemps mais le jeune prince était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Il se mit en route dès l'aurore après que la jeune reine, levée elle aussi, soit venue le saluer.

\- Prince Blanc, lui dit-elle. J'aimerais que nous correspondions le plus souvent possible, et que nos deux royaumes soient amis.

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, lui répondit le jeune homme qui remarqua que Sylvestrine portait une fois de plus le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Soyez prudent, lui murmura la reine. Ne passez pas près des terres amazones et, lorsque vous serez chez vous, commencez à lever quelques troupes supplémentaires pour garnir vos frontières. Si c'est un problème d'argent, je pourrai vous aider, je n'en manque pas trop ici. Et il vaut mieux que la reine Rahsi voie très tôt qu'un front uni est en place, cela la dissuadera de s'en prendre à nous.

Blanc la remercia, prit congé et se mit bientôt en route avec sa troupe. Ils chevauchèrent durant deux jours sans accrochage, Blanc avait pris soin de passer par le centre du pays des Sylvestrins.

Au soir du second jour, ils étaient parvenus dans la Marche de Gevaudt, une forêt frontalière entre les domaines de l'Empereur et des Sylvestrins. Blanc fit monter un camp sommaire et dépêcher deux gardes au poste-frontière le plus proche. Cette région sauvage était la seule zone sensible qu'ils traversaient car ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Au même moment, à la forteresse amazone d'Ambrea, la reine Rahsi tenait conseil avec quelques lieutenants, elle avait déroulé une carte devant eux et planifiait une attaque de grande envergure.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai décidé, expliqua t-elle à ses subordonnés. Le clan des Brumes a attaqué ici dans les gorges, et en aval un peu plus loin. Ils sont très forts dans ces zones accidentées et je pense donc que nous devons les atteindre par le plateau. D'autant que c'est dans cette zone qu'ils ont sûrement leur camp.

\- Si nous les attaquons par le plateau, ils fuiront dans les gorges, fit remarquer un jeune homme qui l'écoutait.

\- Oui, répondit la reine. C'est pour cela que nous allons envoyer une partie des troupes attaquer par les gorges pour les rabattre. L'autre partie, c'est à dire principalement la cavalerie, entamera la montée du plateau de manière à les encercler.

\- Les fantassins qui passeront par les gorges risquent de subir d'importantes pertes, fit observer une femme plus âgée que la reine.

\- Nous sommes plus nombreux cette fois-ci, répondit la Rashi. Avec la troupe que j'ai ramenée des postes de l'Est. Nous sommes en tout presque cinq cents soldats, dont cent vingt cavaliers. Cette troupe de brigand compte deux cents personnes au maximum, et tous ne sont pas soldats.

Dans la forêt frontalière, Blanc aussi tenait un court conseil avec ses hommes d'armes:

\- Combien d'hommes pouvons-nous raisonnablement déployer aux frontières? Lui demandait le chef des gardes-frontières.

\- Quelques centaines de plus au grand maximum, expliqua Blanc. Nos finances ne nous permettrons pas d'aller plus loin. Nous les concentrerons là où il y a eu le plus d'attaques. La reine Sylvestrine pourra nous prêter main-forte à l'Ouest si nécessaire.

\- J'espère tout de même que la reine des Amazones ne fera pas preuve de mauvaise volonté, s'inquiéta le représentant des éleveurs. Sinon, et même si nous la battons, les pertes seront nombreuses.

\- Il s'agit en premier lieu de la dissuader de soutenir les brigands, répondit Blanc en s'efforçant de dissimuler qu'il avait du mal à y croire, d'autant que d'autres sujets l'inquiétaient.

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur l'itinéraire du voyage, jusqu'à ce que les deux gardes dépêchés reviennent avec le sauf-conduit du sergent de l'Empereur.

-Bien, déclara Blanc. Nous repartirons demain à l'aube.

-Le sergent nous a prévenu qu'une bête très féroce rôdait aux alentours, indiqua un des gardes. Il nous a recommandé d'entourer le campement de feux, et de veiller.

-Alors c'est ce que nous ferons, cherchons du bois et installons huit foyers tout de suite, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire.

La troupe se mit au travail bien que tous se sentent fatigués de la journée, Blanc le premier. Mais il n'en dit rien et fit comme les autres. Bientôt, un tas assez imposant se dressa près des tentes.

-Encore un voyage chacun et nous serons bons! Déclara une des femmes pour redonner du courage à la troupe.

Un rugissement titanesque l'interrompit, et figea quelques autres membres de l'expédition. Blanc sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade.

Soudain les branches s'écartèrent, à deux pas du jeune prince, l'un des gardes fut balayé par une immense patte velue et pleine de griffes qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Blanc sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas survécu, et il ne donnait guère mieux de sa peau.

Une bête immense, aux traits carnassiers et à la silhouette de tigre se dressait devant lui. Elle avait un pelage brun luisant, des yeux noirs et une gueule énorme avec des dents de la taille d'un poignard.

Blanc entendit vaguement qu'on criait «Sauvez le prince!», il se jeta au sol pour éviter un coup de patte mortel, roula pour échapper aux dents de l'animal qui semblait vouloir ne faire de lui qu'une bouchée, et se releva pour s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres.

L'un de ses hommes fut coupé en deux par les crocs du monstres, le chef des gardes-frontières fit tirer une volée de flèche qui ne fit que gêner un instant l'animal. Juste assez pour permettre à Ivan Garain d'éloigner Blanc le plus loin possible, tout en criant:

-Archers! Mettez le feu à vos flèches! Il n'y a que cela que la bête craigne!

Il rajouta à l'intention de Blanc:

\- Prince, fuyez avec les femmes pendant que nous retardons cette bête, chevauchez toute la nuit, vite!

\- Je ne peux abandonner mes hommes!

\- Vous devez rentrer dans le royaume, et je connais ce monstre, il est assez puissant pour nous tuer tous!

Les deux femmes de l'expédition ramenaient déjà trois chevaux, du coin de l'œil, Blanc vit deux autres soldats mourir sous les crocs de la bêtes.

\- Fuyez! Lui cria un autre qui gisait sur le côté gravement blessé.

Le représentant des éleveurs attrapa le cheval que lui tendait une des femmes et aida Blanc à y monter.

\- Allez prince, et faîtes selon les plans prévus pour notre pays!

Et il tapa la croupe du cheval qui partit d'un trait sur le chemin, terrorisé par le monstre. Blanc ne pouvait le maîtriser car il s'était emballé, et filait sans aucun contrôle sur le chemin. Il lui semblait qu'il allait faire une chute mortelle d'un instant à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que sa monture se calme enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité.

Ils étaient arrivés sur un chemin forestier plus étroit et on n'entendait plus rien au loin, le combat avait du cesser.

Les femmes étaient hors de vue, le reste de la troupe aussi et Blanc n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait lui-même. Tous les siens étaient-ils morts? De quel côté des frontières se trouvait-il?

Le bruit du trot d'un cheval, non loin, lui redonna espoir. Il se retourna et tenta d'en trouver l'origine. Une silhouette chevauchait derrière lui à quelques pas, il fit volter son cheval et se dirigea vers l'inconnu, espérant le reconnaître.

À cause de sa façon de monter, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et ne le comprit que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de l'inconnue.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de la troupe, était vêtue d'habits de soldats avec une cape au capuchon rabattu sur la tête, et devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans.

Encore tout ému de l'attaque, Blanc lui adressa la parole:

\- Bonsoir dame... Excusez-moi, je suis totalement perdu.. Ma troupe a été attaquée par une bête et sûrement décimée... Je me suis enfui et je ne sais pas si...

\- Il n'y a aucun survivant, lui répondit la femme d'une voix rude. Je me nomme Méa Forêtsombre et la reine Rahsi nous a envoyé mon mari et moi pour vous tuer.

Blanc eut un hoquet de surprise et un mouvement de recul complètement inutile. L'Amazone tira un poignard de sa veste. Au loin, le rugissement de la bête se fit entendre. Le cheval de Blanc, pris de panique, se cabra, projeta son cavalier par terre sur le bas-côté et s'enfuit au galop.

Méa Forêtsombre le regarda s'éloigner au loin:

\- Il ne résistera pas à la bête, elle va se lancer à sa poursuite.

Blanc, terrifié, n'osait plus bouger. Mais la femme descendit de cheval, rangea son poignard et le releva énergiquement. Elle rajouta d'une voix pressante :

\- C'est tout à votre avantage, la bête poursuivra d'abord le cheval. Vous devriez avoir le temps de vous échapper. Suivez ce chemin, et dans quelques virages un sentier partira sur la droite, engagez-vous y et vous pourrez peut-être trouver refuge chez ceux qui vivent là.

Comme le jeune prince ne bougeait pas, elle le secoua avec énergie en grondant:

\- Allez! Ne perdez pas de temps ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis et ne réapparaissez pas!

Et elle le poussa sur le sentier, Blanc trébucha, s'écroula et la vit partir à toute vitesse sur son cheval.

Un peu hébété, il se releva, secoua ses habits en constatant au passage qu'ils étaient déchirés et tenta de comprendre.

… Jusqu'à ce que la bête rugisse une seconde fois.

Alors il prit ses jambes à son cou, et fit ce que l'inconnue lui avait recommandé.

Méa Forêtsombre était une des plus âgées et des plus expérimentées des Amazones. Elle vivait sur le continent avec sa famille bien avant l'éruption du volcan Magano. C'est eux qui avaient négocié avec le père de Sylvestrine afin que les Amazones puissent s'établir à l'Est de son royaume.

Mais, si la reine Rahsi considérait le couple comme parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Méa et Ningo Forêtsombre n'avaient jamais pu accepter le développement des troupes de brigands. Ils étaient certains que cela finirait tôt ou tard par les décimer tous.

Or, leur fils unique, soldat dans l'armée des Sylvestrins, avait été tué quelques années plus tôt par les premiers bandits, il avait alors l'âge de Blanc.

C'est pourquoi Méa n'avait pas achevé le travail qui lui avait été confié, elle n'avait pas tué Blanc, même si c'était son mari qui avait lancé la bête sur le convoi.

Personne ne savait encore, toutefois, que le représentant des éleveurs avait survécu, caché dans une cavité voisine des lieux de l'attaque.

Ni que les deux femmes avaient réussi à s'enfuir, à l'opposé de la route qu'avait pris Blanc, et qu'elles avaient passé la frontière.

Blanc de son côté, s'était engagé sur le sentier que Méa lui avait indiqué, bien qu'il soit encombré de branches et chaotique. Il le suivit tant bien que mal, tombant souvent et se perdant quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il s'assoie sur un tronc étalé dans le sous-bois pour reprendre son souffle.

Il lui sembla qu'il se trouvait sur le flanc d'une colline, et qu'il remontait vers le sommet, il pouvait entendre le clapotement d'un ruisseau non-loin et voir le jour qui commençait à poindre.

Sa course durant toute la nuit lui avait donné chaud et soif, mais à présent qu'il était assis il avait froid. Sa soif n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Aussi il se releva après avoir repris son souffle et parvint à trouver le ruisseau qu'il avait entendu couler, pour y boire un peu.

Il hésitait, devait-il continuer vers le haut ou retourner dans la vallée pour essayer d'y suivre une rivière ?

Il finit par choisir la première solution, se disant que d'en haut il verrait peut-être où il était, et se remit courageusement en route. La pente, un peu raide au départ, s'adoucissait un peu plus haut. Comme il cheminait en suivant toujours plus ou moins le ravin du ruisseau, il aperçut soudain, sur le flanc de la rive opposée, une allée apparemment entretenue serpentant au milieu de terrasses, retenues par des murets de pierres et cultivées.

Blanc s'approcha du cours d'eau qu'il traversa en deux bonds, ce qui lui valut de tremper ses jambes. Il parvient à l'allée qu'il explora du regard.

Elle était étroite, si bien entretenue qu'on pouvait facilement l'emprunter, d'ailleurs il y avait des traces de pas et d'une roue unique, appartenant sûrement à une brouette. L'allée remontait au delà du lit du ruisseau et disparaissait en haut. Autour de Blanc, des terrasses pleines de poireaux, de jeunes salades, d'oignons, de plants de pommes de terres ou de haricots s'empilaient comme des pyramides. En haut de la pente, il y avait même un amandier et des vignes en treille, mais plus aucun arbre forestier sur un large espace.

Intrigué, Blanc remonta l'allée jusqu'à se retrouver hors du lit du ruisseau. Il parvint alors dans une clairière bien éclairée, ce qui expliquait donc la présence de vignes.

Une maison assez petite était construite à l'autre bout, et des moutons soigneusement tondus paissaient dans toute la prairie jusque sous les premiers arbres alentour, retenus par un enclos en branches afin qu'ils n'aillent pas détruire le potager.

Blanc s'approcha d'eux et ils s'enfuirent, il contourna le parc et parvint à la maisonnette en face de lui, toqua timidement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il toqua un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien.

Alors, quoiqu'un peu gêné, il poussa la porte et entra.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit et Blanc se retrouva dans la pièce principale de la maison, vide de ses habitants.

Enfin pas tout à fait.

Un chat tigré qui dormait sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée s'étira en l'entendant entrer, et le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, ses prunelles vertes braquées sur le jeune prince.

\- Bonjour, lui murmura Blanc intimidé.

Le chat s'était déjà rendormi, le jeune prince fit prudemment le tour de la pièce, c'est à dire de la grande table qui tenait une grande partie de la place. Il y avait sept chaises, toutes flanquées d'un couvre-dossier en laine épaisse avec des mots marqués dessus : Matrone, Ire, Joyeuse, Souffrante, Discrète, Lunaire et Cultivée.

« Drôles de surnoms » pensa Blanc qui tira la chaise de Matrone pour s'y asseoir un peu. Il était épuisé.

La cheminée était allumée, mais cela ne durerait pas jusqu'au zénith. La pièce était toutefois encore chaude et cela apportait un certain réconfort en ce début de matinée printanière. La table était desservie mais non vide. Un pichet rempli d'eau était posé dessus et la miche de pain de la journée également. Il y avait même un gros morceau de fromage de brebis tacheté de bleu-vert, et Blanc était aussi affamé qu'assoiffé. Quoiqu'un peu gêné, le jeune prince osa tirer son couteau pour se couper une tranche de pain et un peu de fromage, il but un peu d'eau du pichet puis entama son repas. Encore saisi des terribles événements de la nuit, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente.

De temps en temps le visage de la reine Sylvestrine ou de Rahsi s'immisçaient dans son esprit pour le tournmenter. Il se demandait si les deux souveraines étaient complices dans cette affaire. Pourtant l'Amazone qui l'avait épargné n'avait mentionné que la reine Rashi.

\- Si seulement je pouvais trouver le dernier fil qui tient cette affaire... Marmonna le jeune homme.

Son repas fini, il se leva et sortit pour se dégourdir les jambes auprès du parc à moutons près de la maison. L'abreuvoir des bêtes était vide au deux tiers. Blanc longea la clôture, songeur, observa distraitement l'orée de la clairière de l'autre côté de l'enclos, avisa un puits non-loin de la maison et s'aperçut qu'un seau était accroché à la corde car celui-ci était posé sur la margelle. Il s'en approcha, constata que le mécanisme fonctionnait et qu'on pouvait remplir le seau. Il fit alors plusieurs voyages jusqu'à l'enclos et ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'abreuvoir fut plein.

Comme la matinée était déjà bien avancée, il ôta sa cape qui lui tenait chaud et la posa sur les branches basses d'un figuier qui faisait de l'ombre devant l'entrée de la maison. Le tas de bois se tenait sur le côté de l'habitation, abrité par un long pan de toit.

Blanc hésita à rentrer du bois pour raviver le feu, le tas lui paraissait modeste et il était possible que les habitantes le laissent s'éteindre la journée pour économiser le combustible. Mais d'un côté on était en début de printemps et cela faisait donc environ trois quarts du bois déjà brûlé pour la saison. Or, il y avait encore les empreintes du tas de bois initial.

« Le tas semble avoir pris deux fois plus de place en début d'automne » pensa Blanc, « mais le toit est plus haut du côté où il reste encore des bûches, et ce tas-là a l'air à peine entamé. Il est déjà haut pour des femmes... ».

Le jeune prince était fatigué, mais il aimait les sciences et il se mit en tête de calculer le nombre de bouts de bois entreposés en début de saison, et la proportion déjà utilisée.

« environ six centaines de bûches encore sur ce tas, trois ou quatre centaines déjà utilisées visiblement... Et la saison a du commencer il y a 120 à 150 jours... Aucun doute, nous sommes à trois ou quatre bûches par jours, ces gens n'allument probablement que le soir... Reste à savoir si c'est par volonté d'économie quitte à avoir froid en rentrant, où si c'est simplement par manque de temps... ».

Vint alors à l'idée à Blanc qu'un tel questionnement était sûrement un peu incongru, un mouton dans l'enclot poussa un bêlement sonore.

\- Oui je sais, répondit le jeune prince. Je m'éparpille... Et puis zut ! Je vais rentrer du bois à côté de la cheminée, ça fera ça de moins pour les habitants... Le seul problème c'est que, s'ils comptent garder le bois légèrement humide afin qu'il se consume moins vite... Oh arrête cela tout de suite ! Tu es complètement ridicule !

Il attrapa trois bûches pour les rentrer, songeant que décidément, les événements de la nuit avaient porté un coup à sa raison.


	7. Pardon et otage

Pendant que Blanc essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses repères, la reine des Amazones et ses hommes pourchassaient les derniers brigands du clan des Brumes. La bataille s'était passée à merveille et on ne déplorait pour l'instant qu'une dizaine de morts côté armée.

Rahsi s'était battue au côté de ses soldats, comme une furie, remportant l'admiration de tous. Aujourd'hui elle n'essuierait aucune insolence de la part de membres de sa troupe.

Pourtant, le succès restait modeste : les brigands constituaient en fait un regroupement de familles appauvries. Pour l'heure la reine vérifiait que la petite centaine de prisonniers, encadrée par une solide troupe, rejoigne dans l'ordre le camps au pied de la colline. Il s'agissait d'enfants et de vieillards pour la plupart, ainsi que de quelques malades. Ils représentaient environ la moitié de la troupe de brigands, un quart avait du être tué et l'autre se battait toujours ou fuyait. Certains n'hésitaient pas à attaquer le convois pour tenter de délivrer leur famille. Rashi attendait avec impatience le retour de cavaliers envoyés à la poursuite des fuyards. Malgré la victoire assurée, elle commençait à ressentir une véritable tension, car elle avait un plan bien précis et doutait à cet instant de la réussite.

« Pourvu que les cavaliers reviennent rapidement avec le chef de la troupe, autrement nous seront obligés d'exterminer tous les bons combattants... ». Songea la reine de plus en plus nerveuse.

Le bruit du galop de chevaux la fit retourner et tirer son épée, mais il s'agissait d'une de ses propres unités. Les six soldats ramenaient deux captifs.

-Nous avons eu le chef reine ! Cria triomphalement un jeune homme de la troupe.

-Enfin !

Les deux captifs semblaient en piteux état, couverts de boue, épuisés et l'un d'eux étaient même blessé à la jambe. C'était le chef, reconnaissable à son brassard bleu ciel encore visible malgré la boue. Un murmure de terreur parcourut le rang des prisonniers et certains s'agitèrent, obligeant les soldats à se montrer menaçants.

Une adolescente décharnée aux cheveux hirsutes se mit même à gémir nerveusement et tenta de passer en force, récoltant un coup de poing au menton de la part d'un des soldats.

Rahsi de son côté, était venue au devant des deux captifs qu'elle toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le chef soutint son regard et lui lança:

\- C'est donc cela votre façon de gouverner? Nous massacrer tous comme des rats?

\- Mon peuple est constitué d'hommes valeureux comte de Sourela, pas de rongeurs.

Elle tira son épée et le soldat qui tenait le captif le jeta à terre. Du coin de l'œil, Rashi vit un vieillard empoigner l'adolescente hirsute qui gémissait et pleurait, afin de l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Elle leva son arme, prête à abattre l'homme agenouillé:

\- Comte de Albin Sourela, dit-elle d'une voix forte afin d'être entendue de toute l'assistance qui retenait son souffle. Vos prouesses de guerre vous ont donné honneur et gloire sur notre belle île, quant-à votre attitude récente, elle m'a causé un grand tourment.

L'épée de Rashi siffla lorsqu'elle en appliqua brusquement le plat sur l'épaule du comte.

-Je vous pardonne, ainsi qu'à vos hommes, et vous nomme gouverneur de la province du Défilé de Malsourel. Je vous fait don du château de Fortchoucas et vous charge d'étendre vos terres aussi loin au Sud que cela sera possible. Les chevaliers de la forteresse passeront sous vos ordres dès demain. Maintenant relevez-vous et rassemblez vos troupes.

L'homme resta à terre, ahuri et le visage plein d'un mélange d'effroi et d'incompréhension, sa respiration sifflante résonnait et il porta une main tremblante à son cœur. Quant-à l'assistance, elle restait autant hébétée, sans oser dire un mot.

Rashi remit son épée au fourreau et indiqua à ses soldats de laisser libres les nombreux prisonniers. A peine se furent-ils écartés que l'adolescente hirsute se précipita en pleurant dans les bras du comte. Cela confirmait ce que la reine des Amazones avait espéré, à savoir que c'était bien sa fille.

L'enfant pouvait avoir douze ou treize ans, ses longs cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le roux étaient désordonnés, emmêlés et sa peau claire constellée d'une multitude de taches de rousseur. Elle portait une tunique grise en lambeaux sur des pantalons noirs, ses bottes trouées laissaient voir un orteil.

\- Est-ce bien votre petite Estella? Demanda Rashi au comte.

\- Ma fille unique, répondit l'homme soudain protecteur. Elle est tout ce qui me reste après la destruction de notre île.

-Dans ce cas elle va venir avec moi, dans la forteresse de l'Est.

-Reine Rashi non, Par pitié.

-Ne craignez rien, répliqua la reine sur un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre la véritable nature de la situation. Restez-moi fidèle et elle sera comme ma propre fille. Et lorsqu'à sa majorité elle vous reviendra, vous n'aurez rien à regretter.

La promesse de Rashi était parfaitement sincère, pourtant cette prise d'otage faisait partie de ses plans depuis qu'elle les avait formulés à son conseil. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre la moitié d'un risque quant-à la fidélité de ce vassal.

Elle empoigna fermement l'adolescente qu'elle attira à elle malgré sa résistance. Puis, se tournant vers Ante Descostes, son général, elle lui dit:

\- Général, veuillez achever de mettre en ordre tout ce qui concerne les déclarations et décrets de cette province. Afin que la passation soit achevée au plus vite.

\- Bien votre altesse, répondit l'homme avec déférence.

À cet instant, l'adolescente qu'elle tenait encore lui échappa, et courut une nouvelle fois se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Agacée, la reine jeta un regard lourd d'insistance à l'ancien rebelle qui tentait par tous les moyens de consoler l'enfant, tout en montrant une répulsion plus qu'évidente vis-à-vis de la décision de Rashi.

\- Allons Mademoiselle, gronda t-elle d'une voix plus maternelle que menaçante. Un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît.

\- Elle s'appelle Estella Majesté, répliqua le comte.

\- Je le sais puisqu'elle a été une des compagnes de jeu de mon fils. Mademoiselle Estella, voudrez-vous bien venir avec moi sans faire plus d'histoires? Ou vais-je devoir demander à un garde de vous emmener comme une scélérate?

\- Ma fille ne vous répondra pas votre altesse, répondit le comte. Elle n'a plus dit un mot intelligible depuis l'éruption.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, il vous faudra parler pour elle.

La reine des Amazones ne formula aucune menace, le regard du comte indiquait clairement que de telles extrémités auraient été inutiles. Si la demoiselle ne voulait pas encore l'admettre, lui avait clairement compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il murmura quelque-chose à l'oreille de la fillette qui répondit par un gémissement plaintif et resserra davantage ses bras autour du cou de son père. Le comte se releva et pivota, cherchant quelqu'un du regard, il finit par appeler le vieillard qui avait retenu l'adolescente lorsque la reine avait tiré son épée. Rashi reconnut un de ses anciens valets qui s'était volatilisé juste après l'éruption.

Celui-ci s'avança et parla aussi à la fillette à voix basse, avant de la tirer:

\- Estella je t'en supplie... L'entendit marmonner la reine. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Allez, viens!

Le comte et le vieux serviteur échangèrent alors un regard, le premier serra sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la repousser assez brusquement tandis que le vieillard la tirait en arrière. Estella hurla.

\- Allez, ça suffit à présent! S'exclama le comte qui se détourna pour rejoindre sa troupe, cachant ainsi à l'enfant la tension qui se lisait sur son visage.

Rashi attrapa la fillette en pleurs qui tenta une nouvelle fois de lui échapper, en vain cette fois-ci car la reine, sur le qui-vive, la ramena brusquement à elle et la menaça:

\- Encore une comédie de ce genre et je te fais attacher! Suis-je claire?

Comme Estella ne répondait pas, elle donna l'ordre à ses hommes de lever le camp au plus vite, en laissant les tentes pour le nouveau gouverneur. Seuls les chevaliers de Fortchoucas restèrent sur les lieux avec leur nouveau maître, la plupart semblaient enthousiastes.

Les comtes de Sourela étaient une vieille famille respectée et la reine Rashi se souvenait du comte comme d'un excellent chef de guerre, elle savait qu'il réussirait la passation et qu'il était le mieux placé pour entreprendre la conquête. Rashi l'avait banni deux ans plus tôt après un accrochage entre les troupes qu'il commandait et celles d'Aurèle VIII. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix car la guerre avait menacé avec le roi des Sylvestrins. Les Amazones n'avaient jamais digéré ce qu'ils appelaient une injustice, et cette décision venait à présent faire réparation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entretenir l'ambiguïté avec Sylvestrine IV, suffisamment longtemps pour retarder son intervention. Elle lui avait envoyé un message présentant l'attaque de ce jour comme une tentative de contrôle de l'importante troupe de brigands du clan des Brumes, ce qui après tout, n'était pas faux au sens strict.

Son seul souci était qu'Albin de Sourela ne cherche à la dépasser, aussi la jeune Estella devrait rester sous bonne garde. Rashi décida qu'elle la tiendrait sous ses propres yeux aussi souvent que possible. Pour l'heure, elle la fit attacher sur la selle de son cheval, sous prétexte d'éviter une chute dangereuse. Et c'était en fait à peine un prétexte, la jeune fille ne sachant absolument pas monter.

Cela par contre, il faudrait y remédier au plus vite, ainsi qu'à son allure d'ailleurs...


	8. Les sept tisserandes

Blanc s'était endormi sur le fauteuil, déserté par un chat compréhensif qui était allé faire un tour dehors. Le jeune prince était tombé d'épuisement mais, encore secoué par les événements de la nuit, son sommeil agité s'entrecoupait de courtes phases de réveil et de sursauts d'angoisse.

Une secousse assez rude le tira soudain de sa torpeur, il perçut d'abord un grommellement puis, ouvrant les yeux, eut la vision floue de plusieurs personnes en face de lui.

Sept femmes ou jeunes filles le contemplaient d'un air pensif et intrigué. Blanc se redressa précipitamment et porta une main sur son cœur, un instant il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Amazones venues en finir avec lui...

\- Bonsoir, murmura t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

La femme la plus proche de lui était forte et arborait un air plutôt sévère. Derrière elle, une jeune fille toute fine et pâle l'observait à travers ses yeux embués et son air fiévreux. La troisième semblait des plus joviales et lui lançait des signes d'encouragement, une quatrième, encore assez jeune jeune et brune, lui tournait presque le dos et le peu qu'on voyait de son visage était fermé. Les trois autres se tenaient en retrait, l'une d'elles à l'air austère, portait des lunettes et lisait un livre, la petite vieille à côté semblait si terne que Blanc avait failli ne pas la voir. Derrière elles, une adolescente blonde contemplait le coucher du soleil par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, sans faire attention à lui.

\- Que nous voilà donc? Demanda la femme forte d'un air intrigué en dévisageant Blanc. Qui est-tu toi?

\- Je m'appelle Blanc de Terrae. répondit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu ferais bien de dire que tu en es le prince, dans ce cas, répliqua la femme brune en tournant vers lui son visage marqué de rancœur. Cela nous éviterait de longs et fastidieux interrogatoires.

\- Cela suffit! Répliqua la première femme. Cesse de cracher ta colère à la face du monde entier!

\- Êtes-vous Matrone? Lui demanda Blanc d'une petite voix.

La femme forte sourit et lui répondit:

\- C'est moi en effet, de qui d'autre connais-tu le nom?

Blanc observa les six autres femmes en tentant de se souvenir des noms sur les dossiers des chaises. Celui de la femme brune s'imposa aussitôt dans son esprit:

\- Vous êtes Ire, lui dit-il. Vous c'est Joyeuse, et vous c'est Souffrante.

Ire, la joviale et la fille à l'air malade acquiescèrent tandis que le jeune homme se tournait vers les trois femmes un peu plus en retrait:

\- Et vous, vous êtes Lunaire, Cultivée et Discrète.

L'adolescente blonde à l'air rêveur, la lectrice austère et la petite vieille aux habits gris lui répondirent d'un sourire.

\- Voilà un garçon plutôt intelligent, fit remarquer Cultivée d'une voix égale et s'adressant à ses compagnes. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui?

\- Et bien, dit Matrone. Comme il a bien commencé en faisant quelques tâches, nous pourrions le garder avec nous, il nous aiderait.

\- Le garder!? As-tu perdu l'esprit?!

Ire, s'avançant à grands pas, vint se placer face à Matrone et la réprimanda vertement:

\- Nous ne savons rien sur ce gamin! Et puis d'abord, il ne veut peut-être pas rester!

À ce moment-là, Discrète toussota un peu et prit la parole:

\- Il y a du vrai dans ce que dit Ire, nous ne connaissons pas ce jeune garçon Mat'.

\- Et bien, répondit l'intéressée. Cela ne durera pas.

Elle se tourna vers Blanc et rajouta:

\- Raconte-nous donc ton histoire.

\- Et bien, répondit le jeune homme. Je rentrais chez moi quand.

\- Commence par le début, lui dit Lunaire. Autrement ce ne sera pas intéressant!

\- Le début?

\- Et bien oui, tout le monde naît un jour.

Blanc déglutit avec difficulté tandis que la jeune fille lissait les plis de sa jupe bleue en lui jetant un regard pénétrant. Il remarqua que toutes semblaient habillées en fonction de leur caractère: Matrone était vêtue de toile brune et safran, Joyeuse de jaune et vert vif, Ire de velours noir avec des rubans de cape rouges et violets, Souffrante d'une robe pastel clair avec un châle gris, Discrète tout de gris, Cultivée portait une robe vert foncé, une cape brune et Lunaire une robe de lin au corsage blanc et à la jupe bleue. Cela donnait un tableau assez inhabituel.

Devant l'insistance de ses hôtesses, Blanc commença son récit, qui lui prit tant de temps que, lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, la nuit dehors était noire. Ire contemplait le ciel par la fenêtre d'un air indifférent, son visage n'était pas plus ouvert qu'au début du récit. Discrète en revanche semblait avoir été accrochée, Joyeuse était plus joviale que jamais, Cultivée semblait plutôt intéressée et Matrone relativement bienveillante.

\- Drôle d'histoire, dit-elle. Mais pour te renseigner, la femme que tu as rencontrée et qui t'a épargné est bien une Amazone. Elle vit depuis très longtemps dans le coin avec son mari, nous la croisons parfois. Lui est un grand sorcier et les monstres n'obéissent qu'à lui. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de te tirer d'une telle embuscade jeune homme.

-Reste qu'il faut que cela dure, répliqua vertement Ire. Ce garçon est pourchassé par quelqu'un de puissant, et nous sommes sur le point de nous mettre en travers de sa route.

\- La ligne n'est pas loin pour toi, gronda soudain Souffrante à l'adresse de sa congénère. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te taises!

Le silence éloquent qui accueillit ces paroles intrigua Blanc, mais il n'en demanda pas plus:

\- Tu ne peux repartir immédiatement en tout cas, intervint Cultivée à son adresse. Le monstre qui te pourchasse n'abandonnera pas ta trace avant plusieurs jours. Et même au delà, s'il la repère il reprendra la chasse.

\- Ici on est en sécurité, compléta Joyeuse. Les monstres n'osent jamais venir ici. Auparavant, une sorcière vivait là et sa magie les effraie encore.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester, répondit Blanc. Je dois rentrer chez moi au plus vite, mon peuple m'attend!

\- Tu ne peux repartir avant plusieurs jours en tout cas, lui dit Matrone. Ce serait signer ton arrêt de mort.

\- Mais le temps presse! La reine des Amazones ambitionne d'envahir le royaume de Terrae.

\- Malheureusement mon garçon, tu n'as guère le choix si tu veux rester en vie. Il va te falloir attendre un peu. La pleine lune est dans dix jours, et souvent à ce moment-là les monstres ne sortent pas, nous pourrons alors essayer de te remettre sur le chemin de chez toi. Mais tu devras être très prudent. Ire et Discrète te feront sortir de la forêt, après cela, tu devras continuer seul...

Blanc choisit de s'en remettre à leurs arguments, il n'avait guère le choix au de toute manière et ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur ses chances de survie lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face du monstre, ou en face de ses maîtres...

Pendant que Blanc faisait la connaissance de ses hôtesses, Ivan Garain le représentant des éleveurs, se croyant seul rescapé de la terrible attaque, se présentait en tremblant devant la reine Sylvestrine IV. Il était arrivé en fin de journée dans la capitale, totalement épuisé après avoir parcouru seul le chemin qui descendait la montagne. Il s'était présenté au palais la peur au ventre et avait obtenu, après quelques difficultés, d'être reçu par la jeune souveraine.

Lorsqu'il lui eut raconté ce qui s'était passé sans qu'elle ne l'interrompe une seule fois, Ivan attendit avec terreur le verdict. Et si la jeune reine décidait qu'il était coupable?

\- Pouvez-vous me conduire précisément là où l'attaque a eu lieu? Demanda t-elle cependant d'une voix douce. Vous dîtes que c'est à deux journées de marche environ?

\- Oui Majesté, il s'agit de la plus proche frontière de la capitale. J'ai redescendu la montagne aussi vite qu'il m'a été possible et emprunté un cheval sur la route.

\- Emprunté ?

Le représentant des éleveurs devint encore plus rouge :

\- Attaché devant une auberge, murmura t-il d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai gardé l'adresse.

\- Votre choix a été le bon, répondit Sylvestrine IV en balayant l'incident d'un revers de main. Nous partirons dès l'aube à la recherche du prince Blanc. Vous allez prendre une nuit de repos pendant que mes hommes et moi préparerons l'expédition.

La jeune souveraine tapa dans ses mains et un serviteur se présenta:

\- Installe cet homme pour la nuit et veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Gardes!

Tandis que le serviteur à la livrée gris perle faisait signe au représentant des éleveurs de le suivre, deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle d'audience et s'inclinèrent devant Sylvestrine IV.

\- Allez me chercher le général Danton immédiatement. Leur ordonna t-elle.

\- Majesté, répondit un garde, il vient justement de demander audience.

\- Et bien, qu'il entre tout de suite.

\- Bien Majesté.

Les deux gardes sortirent de la pièce et on annonça aussitôt le général Danton.

\- Majesté, dit l'homme en s'inclinant devant la reine.

\- Général, le Prince Blanc de Terrae a été victime d'une attaque près de la frontière. Je veux qu'une expédition pour partir à sa recherche quitte la capitale dès l'aube, j'en prendrai personnellement la direction.

\- Bien Majesté.

\- Vous avez demandé audience général. Pour quel motif?

L'homme lui répondit sur un ton assez grave:

\- Majesté, la reine des Amazones a vaincu le clan des Brumes aujourd'hui.

\- Elle pourchasse donc les brigands? S'étonna la reine qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée, et ce malgré ses assurances. Le chef du clan des Brumes, un Comte d'Amazo qui a tout perdu dans l'éruption, a été capturé. Mais je sais par mes informateurs que la reine Rashi l'a épargné et l'a nommé à un poste de commandement, il est gouverneur de la province que sa troupe occupait.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille général Danton, répondit Sylvestrine IV. Il nous faut retrouver le prince Blanc au plus vite, ou à défaut, savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Envoyez immédiatement un messager à Terrae afin qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y soit pas rentré. Quant-à notre expédition, elle partira dès qu'elle sera prête.

\- Bien Majesté, mais permettez-moi de vous imposer deux cent soldats.

\- Ils seront trop lents général, réduisez de moitié les effectifs et envoyez des messagers à tous les postes de garde sur le chemin, nous voyagerons léger. Le Duc Castaneus prendra la régence durant mon absence.

À contrecœur, le général Danton se soumit à la décision de la reine:

\- Bien Majesté.

\- Lorsque vous aurez rassemblé l'expédition, présentez-vous à mon cabinet, accompagné des capitaines que vous aurez choisi. Et je vous demanderai de choisir les unités les plus sûres pour cette mission.

Le général s'inclina et sortit, la jeune reine ne tarda pas à l'imiter et rejoignit la petite pièce où elle avait l'habitude de travailler et où elle avait reçu Blanc de Terrae et la Reine Rashi. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa bibliothèque murale, attrapa la carte du continent la plus fiable qu'elle puisse trouver et l'étala sur la grande table pour la contempler quelques instants.

-L'invasion de Terrae viendra du défilé de Malsourel, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle après avoir saisi une plume et un parchemin, afin de rédiger plusieurs lettres à donner à des messagers. La première était pour le royaume de Terrae, afin que des troupes soient mobilisées le plus vite possible.

On frappa à sa porte et un garde lui annonça la venue d'un message de la part de la Reine Rashi:

\- Donnez-le moi, répondit Sylvestrine IV, à qui l'anxiété tordait soudain l'estomac.

Elle saisit la missive que lui tendait le soldat, en vérifia le sceau et l'ouvrit. Le simple fait de parcourir la missive, écrite de la main de Rashi, lui mit un tel coup qu'elle dut s'asseoir quelques instants.

\- Pauvre folle ! Gémit-elle à l'adresse de son amie, bien que celle-ci ne puisse absolument pas l'entendre.


End file.
